Amor Eterno por MabelReid
by Titi25
Summary: Algunas veces, caminar hacia "la luz" es una elección. Maeve debe tomar esa decisión, bien sea seguir adelante después de su muerte o permanecer al lado de Reid. Es una historia de fantasmas que comienza justo después del final de Zugzwang. (Traducción autorizada)
1. Chapter 1

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**_Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**_Nota de su autora: _**_Esta idea de hacer una historia de fantasmas se me ocurrió unas semanas después de Zugzwang. La mayor parte de la historia será contada desde el punto de vista de Maeve, quien intenta hacer contacto con Reid. Algunos de los casos que hemos visto en CM serán mencionados, pero pondré en él mis propias ideas acerca de quién es el replicador, que de seguro será alguien diferente de lo que CM ha planeado._

**_Nota de la traductora: _**_Agradezco infinitamente a **MABELREID** por permitirme realizar la traducción de su bello relato y colocarlo en la sección de español para el disfrute de todos._

_Espero que se enamoren de esta bellisima historia, como accidentalmente me sucedió a mi misma._

_**Observación especial sobre la técnica de traducción:** Esta se trata de una traducción/adaptación, debido a que los modismos/americanismos no siempre pueden trasladarse al español de manera literal. La autora suele utilizar una riqueza de metáforas para ilustrar las emociones y sentimientos de los personajes (en especial de Maeve), sin embargo, no es posible hacer la traducción literal de los mismos. Esta traducción, por lo tanto, tendrá matices de ser interpretativa, no se ha utilizado un traductor en linea sino que se leen y transcriben las oraciones, frases y párrafos mediante la "lectura comprensiva" (pensar en ingles y no intentando traducir palabra por palabra) todo ello tratando de acercarse al máximo posible a la intención de la autora y con el mayor respeto a la obra original._

_Si ustedes desean una traducción literal, se puede usar un recurso de traductor online, pero eso dejaría sin mucho sentido gran parte del maravilloso contenido de la historia original._

_Gracias por su comprensión. Alguna observación o sugerencia sobre una mejor traducción a un capítulo, frase o párrafo por favor envíenme un MP y podremos coordinar dichos cambios._

_Gracias_

**_.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:._**

_Por:__** MabelReid**_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

_**.:*CAPITULO I*:.**_

La primera cosa que ella vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a Spencer. _Eso no podría estar bien_, pensó, porque él estaba de rodillas y llorando. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba como un niño con el corazón roto?_

"Spencer?"

Se quedó mirando a través de ella como si no existiera. "¿Spencer? ¿Qué está mal?"

Su cabello enmarañado le cubría la mitad del rostro, pero ella vio la rabia en sus bondadosos ojos y se estremeció.

"¿Qué pasó?"

La última cosa que recordaba, se puso de pie, era que estaba siendo retenida por Diane, quien tenía un arma. Entonces, ahora, ella estaba libre de su captora y Spencer estaba haciendo como que no la veía.

Ella agitó las manos desesperadamente delante de él, pero él se limitó a mirar a través de ella como si estuviera ciego. Ella se estremeció y se rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de sus propios hombros.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando él gimió su nombre y enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas.

"Estoy aquí," le dijo irritada. "¡Mírame!"

Ella se acercó a él y trató de abrazarlo, pero sus manos lo atravesaron, como si ella fuera de humo. "Bebe", ella susurró asustada, tenía un miedo como el que nunca antes había sentido, incluso cuando Diane la apuntó con pistola, le corrió el cuerpo como un frío viento.

Una de las personas que habían entrado a la habitación después que Diane disparó a Spencer, corrió hacia él y trató de tocarlo "Reid", le dijo ella amablemente.

Él se apartó de ella como si su toqué lo electrocutara. Se estiró poco a poco, dolorosamente, como un anciano con artritis.

"Maeve," dijo con la voz ronca, y tomó distancia de la mujer.

"Estoy aquí", gritó ella, pero él no le hizo caso.

Ella apartó la vista de él cuando un enorme hombre negro con compasión descrita en sus ojos trató de agarrar a Spencer.

"No," le gritó y se alejó de él.

"Ella se ha ido, hombre"

"No, déjame en paz", Spencer gritó.

_¿Qué significa eso?_ _Se ha ido._ _¿Quién se fue? ¿Diane?_ _¿Cómo?_ _Estábamos allí juntas y luego... _Oh Dios, ella no podía recordar. Se volvió hacia Spencer y vio por primera vez lo que sus ojos se negaban a mirar. Ella se sintió atrapada como un animal en una trampa. Esto no podía ser cierto. Era demasiado cruel. _¿Cómo pudo ocurrir en el momento más feliz de su vida? _No, ella iba a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abriera de nuevo todo sería un sueño. Era sólo su subconsciente. Ella se despertaría, y cuando llegara el domingo por la mañana, Spencer la llamaría y ella le diría que quería que su equipo la ayudara.

Ella abrió los ojos y la escena no había cambiado. Spencer había regresado de rodillas a su lado, junto a la otra ella, en el suelo con una herida de bala en la cabeza y la sangre escarlata, la más oscura que jamás había visto, empozada a su alrededor como un lago obsceno. _Oh Dios! Oh Dios! No, no puede ser verdad._

Una luz, más brillante que la del sol del mediodía comenzó a aparecer a su lado, era más resplandeciente que cualquier luz que había visto, pero sus ojos eran de algún modo capaces de soportarla. La luz la atraía con tanta fuerza, que tentativamente dio un paso alejándose de Spencer y los demás. Nadie notó la luz, pero ella sí. Ninguno, excepto ella lograba verla, y de repente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño. Era real.

Dio otro paso y luego algo pareció retenerla. Un descubrimiento surgió dentro de su cabeza, como una mala hierba que ha sido sembrada para crecer en algún sitio obscuro.

Ella miró a Spencer, quien se lamentaba y se mecía al lado de su cuerpo. Él alzó las manos y ella vio la sangre carmesí que las cubría. Tan de repente como apareció la luz, también lo hizo el color a su alrededor, igual que la llama de una vela que se apaga. Sólo la sangre conserva su brillo y se resaltaba en la piel de Spencer como una acusación.

"No", le gritó a la gente alrededor de él, quienes no podían oírla. "Esto no ha terminado"

Todos le daban la espalda. Ella se dirigió al que tiene la barba y el pelo canoso. Ella recordaba su nombre por la descripción que Spencer le dio. Tenía que ser David Rossi. Incluso ella había leído alguno de sus libros. Tal vez el podría responderle. Trató de tocarlo, pero él no se dio por enterado. "Me tienes que ayudar", le gritó. Él ni se inmutó.

"Por favor, tienes que ayudarme"

Se acercó a la rubia que debe ser JJ. La mujer estaba de rodillas al lado de Spencer e intentaba hablarle, mientras que la sangre de Maeve empapaba las rodillas de sus pantalones.

"Ayúdame", Maeve volvió a gritar.

Ella se fue con el hombre negro que estuvo tratando de hacer que Spencer se pusiera de pie. Ese seguro era Morgan. Spencer le dijo que era un amigo. Tal vez podría escucharla. "Agente Morgan, por favor ayúdeme. Esto no ha acabado"

El hombre no respondió y Maeve trató de agarrar la silla en la que Spencer se había sentado antes de que todo se fuera en picada, pero sus manos traspasaron la madera de la misma manera que había pasado antes cuando intentó abrazar a Spencer.

El hombre de pelo oscuro que tenía que ser el Agente Hotchner se mantuvo distanciado. Ella lo vio torcer la boca y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con lágrimas. El dolor y la pena en sus ojos no era por ella, era por Spencer. Ella se acercó y trató de poner una mano en el brazo. Sus dedos se filtraron por su hombro y le dijo. "No sé qué hacer, Agente Hotchner. Por favor escúcheme, de alguna manera"

Él no se movió entonces se regresó donde estaba Spencer y se arrodilló frente a él. La luz brillante que había aparecido antes comenzó a retirarse hasta que la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

"Te prometo que no te dejaré hasta que te encuentres bien. Te amo, Spencer"

Levantó la cabeza y por un momento se le detuvo el corazón, pensó que tal vez la pudo escuchar. Sus ojos enrojecidos le rompía el corazón. Alargó la mano y la dejó flotar por encima de su mejilla. Oh, era tan injusto que su vida había terminado, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y experimentar de forma real tanto el amor como la vida con él.

"¿Por qué?"

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo, de alguna manera él todavía estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si pudiera verla. "No lo sé", dijo. "Lo siento. Debí dejar que me ayudaras. Te ruego que me perdone"

"Vamos, hombre, vamos a salir de aquí"

Spencer ignoró a Morgan y miró en dirección a sus manos y ella deseó poder llorar. Eso tal vez podría calmar la llama ardiente que le consumía el corazón y quizás le aliviara su propia pena.

"Spence, tenemos que…"

"Déjame en paz"

Maeve se sacudió con el tono casi salvaje de la voz de Spencer. Se soltó con violencia del agarre que JJ daba a su brazo. "Déjame en paz", le pidió con voz ronca.

"No puedes quedarte aquí"

"No puedes hacer que me vaya", Respondió él.

"Reid"

"Dije que no", gritó. "Todos ustedes váyanse y déjenme en paz"

Hotch asintió cuando Morgan lo miró. Morgan hizo que JJ se pusiera de pie y le sacudió la cabeza a Blake quien intentaba mediar con Reid. Todos ellos se movieron lejos hasta quedarse en una esquina de la habitación.

Maeve regresó de rodillas junto a Spencer. "Desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y cambiarlo todo", dijo en voz baja. "Si lo hubiera sabido..."

"¿Por qué me dejaste?"

Empezó a preguntarle. Miraba su cuerpo, que yacía inmóvil en su sangre. "¿Por qué?"

"Yo no quería"

"Te amo," él susurró. "Nunca dejaré de amarte mientras viva."

"Yo también te amo"

Ella esperó y después de un tiempo unos hombres y mujeres llegaron al loft. _Probablemente se trata del personal forense_, pensó. Se llevaban su cuerpo para realizar la autopsia. Descubrió que no le molestaba la idea tanto como se suponía. Se puso de pie junto a Spencer mientras los observaba trabajar y luego llevarse su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Diane en esas bolsas negras horribles.

Una vez más él se puso de rodillas y empezó a sollozar. No rechazó a Blake cuando volvió a su lado y lo abrazó.

"Gracias por cuidar de él", dijo Maeve a Blake. "Él los necesita a todos ustedes"

La frustración brotó de su pecho. Algo estaba mal y ella no podía entender lo que era. El equipo de Spencer no se daba cuenta de que había algo ahí fuera, diez veces peor que Diane. Maeve no sabía explicarlo, pero parecía que había traído a su nueva condición un poder de intuición heredado de su vida pasada. Siguió al equipo hasta que salió del edificio y se quedó cerca de Spencer cuando se separaron en tres vehículos negros. Aunque le tomara el resto de la eternidad estaba decidida a averiguar que era esa cosa obscura que se cernía sobre el equipo, y Spencer. Ella se iba a asegurar de que él viviera durante muchos años, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que esperar mucho hasta que él regresara a su lado al otro lado de la eternidad.

Para ser continuado…


	2. Chapter 2

_******Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ver el perfil del autor** (mabelreid)**_

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: __**MabelReid**_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO II*:.**

Maeve caminó por detrás del Agente Morgan y la Agente Jareau mientras seguían a Spencer por las escaleras angostas de un edificio de apartamentos.

"Por favor, sólo váyanse y déjenme en paz", dijo Spencer en un tono desganado y medio muerto, cosa que la hacía temblar.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta verde con el número veintitrés. Spencer sacó un juego de llaves de su bolso, y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

"No te voy a dejar solo"

Spencer se volteó a ver a JJ con una mirada carente de vida.

"Vete".

Su voz sonaba como un susurro y su rostro en shock se veía muy pálido.

"Muy bien, chico, te dejaremos en paz" Morgan se apartó de él dándose por vencido.

"Pero, Morgan…"

Él agarró a JJ por el brazo "Nos vamos. Él quiere estar solo, y nosotros lo vamos a dejar solo"

Se sacudió del agarre de Morgan y se inclinó para abrazar a Spencer. Él se quedó allí, estático, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, hasta que ella lo dejó de estrechar.

"Llámame si necesitas algo", dijo ella.

Él se limitó a mirarla por encima del hombro y directamente en dirección a donde se encontraba Maeve. Ella le sonrió, aún cuando sabía que él no podía verla.

Sus compañeros se fueron en silencio y cuando Maeve regresó su atención a Spencer, él estaba mirando la puerta del apartamento. Finalmente, levantó la mano como un sonámbulo e insertó la llave en la cerradura. El sonido de la liberación del cerrojo retumbó fuertemente a través de las paredes del edificio.

Empujó la puerta y la dejó mecerse silenciosamente. Él no traspasó el umbral durante un largo rato. Ella lo miró y deseó poder decirle algo, cualquier cosa, para hacer que sus ojos regresaran de ese lugar embrujado. De pronto entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza, que las paredes se sacudieron durante unos pocos segundos. Ella se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa y automáticamente levantó la mano para tocar. Renunció a llamar cuando oyó que había asegurado por dentro la cerradura. Se maravilló de su nueva realidad: No sentiría dolor, nunca más, no más hambre y no más cansancio. La única pena estaba en su espíritu y en su corazón que sufría tanto, deseaba con toda su alma poder llorar.

Se llevó las dos manos a los costados y quería respirar profundo, pero ella no necesitaba respirar. Enderezó los hombros y dio un paso hacia adelante. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella no estaba en el pasillo, afuera de la puerta de Spencer. Ella estaba de pie cerca de una ventana que tenía un hermoso vitral en colores azules, verdes y morados.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Spencer sentado en un sofá de cuero, de espaldas a la puerta. Ella se apresuró a ponerse delante de él cuando dijo "Maeve".

"Estoy aquí".

"Te echo de menos."

"Lo sé, lo siento mucho."

Lágrimas brotaban a torrentes por sus mejillas. Ella extendió la mano, pero sus dedos lo traspasaron. Ella dio un gritó, era sólo el lamento por su absoluta frustración.

Dejó su mano flotar por encima de él. Oh, si tan sólo pudiera tocarlo. Ella ansiaba tocar sus manos que eran como de pianista. Eran tan delicadas y sin embargo tan fuertes. ¿Por qué le habían quitado la vida antes de poder sentir sus dedos sobre su piel?

"Por favor, regresa"

"Estoy aquí", susurró. "Nunca te voy a dejar."

"¿Por qué no regresas? ¿Qué hice?"

Ella se sacudió en estado de shock, de nuevo. "Tú no has hecho nada, Spencer. Fue mi culpa."

"Es mi culpa", dijo.

"¡No!"

"¿Por qué no pude tranquilizarla?"

"Spencer, por favor detente."

Él se movió de repente y se acostó de lado, contrayendo las piernas en posición fetal. Comenzó a sollozar como un niño maltratado y el dolor en su corazón se hizo tan inmenso que la hizo gritar para aliviar su desesperación. El grito de ella llenó el apartamento, pero Spencer ni siquiera se inmutó con aquel lamento desconsolado.

CMCMCMCMCM

Al mismo tiempo que el reloj en la pared anunciaba la medianoche, se sentó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y fue arrastrando los pies a través de una puerta, por un corto pasillo. Ella lo siguió a otra habitación y se detuvo en el umbral. Era un pequeño cuarto con una buena cama que tenía un cabecero de madera tallada, estaba ubicada frente a la puerta y pegada a la pared. Ella movió sus ojos y vio que Spencer se estaba desabrochando la camisa. Ella se dio la vuelta, absurdamente mortificada, y se deslizó de vuelta a la sala de estar. Ella decidió echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y luego, después de un tiempo prudencial, regresaría al cuarto para asegurarse que él se fuera a dormir.

La sala de estar casi la hizo sonreír. Esto no se parecía en nada a lo que ella se imaginaba. Le gustaron las paredes verdes y la alfombra en el suelo. No se sorprendió con la cantidad de libros en las estanterías que iban desde el piso hasta el techo. Él amaba los libros más que ella, lo cual le parecía tan divino. En los días cuando comenzaron a acecharla, la lectura había sido lo único que logro tener durante el día.

Se acercó a la mesa cerca de una de sus ventanas. La noche presionaba desde el otro lado del cristal como si quisiera reclamarla en su presencia.

No fue una sorpresa lo que vio: El juego de ajedrez en madera bellamente tallada. Hablaba del ajedrez tanto como de los libros. Ella se acercó y trató de mover uno de los caballeros, pero sus dedos traspasaron la pieza. Ella susurró frustrada. Tenía que haberse ido. Tenía que hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para mantenerlo a salvo.

El sonido del llanto, como el de un animal herido, cambió su atención de la sala que contenía tantas pequeñas cosas que parecían pertenecer a otra época. Ella parpadeó y entonces se había trasladado de nuevo a su habitación.

Él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, en pijama y con una bata muy vieja. Estaba llorando otra vez, y ella no podía soportarlo. ¡Estaba muerta! Tenía nuevos talentos. Podía pasar de un lugar a otro en un instante, pero ella no podía tocarlo o darle consuelo. ¡No era justo!

"¿Por qué?"

Ella le gritó al universo. Si hubiera un Dios o una fuerza máxima del Bien, ¿por qué?

"Dime qué hacer," ella gritó a quienquiera o lo que pudiera estarla escuchando.

El único sonido eran los sollozos desgarradores del hombre al que amaba más que a su vida. Ella moriría otra vez a cambio de aliviarle el terrible dolor.

Ella debió haber confiado en que Spencer podía ayudarla. Ella apretó los puños a los costados y cerró los ojos. Si tan sólo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer además de simplemente estar aquí.

Otro gemido de Spencer la precipitó a su lado. "Por favor, trata de dormir", exclamó.

Se quedó sentado allí y miraba al frente como si hubiese visto algo en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus ojos, tan hermosos y desgarradores brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas. Trató de sentarse a su lado y se encontró que no se hundía a través de la cama, como llegó a temer _¿Por qué podía sentarse, pero no tocar nada?_ No tiene sentido.

Intentó de nuevo el estrechar su mano, pero sus dedos traspasaron su piel como si estuviera hecha de viento. "Lo siento," dijo ella con duda "Desearía…"

Se volvió hacia ella y extendió la mano como si supiera que ella estaba allí. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el contacto de su mano, pero no pasó nada.

Se acostó, pasando a través de ella. Su calidez y el aroma de su piel incrementaron su propia pena. Si pudiera quedarse allí para siempre.

Le dio la espalda y se enfrentó a la pared. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono?" ella le preguntó "nos habíamos estado escribiendo cartas durante unas semanas. Yo estaba tan nerviosa porque pensé que no tendría nada que decirte, y entonces oí tu voz por primera vez. Tenías un timbre de voz tan lindo"

Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. "No me gustaba tener que colgar, pero había que despedirse. Cada vez que teníamos que decir adiós, era como si se rompiera un pedazo de mi corazón. Te quiero mucho"

Volvió a la cama y se encontró con que estaba despierto, pero había dejado de llorar. Se tumbó en el otro lado del colchón y lo miró. Era extraño que ella pudiera ver perfectamente en la oscuridad ¡Qué ciega había sido!

Alargó la mano y dejó que sus dedos revolotearan cerca de su cara. Nunca se preocupó por su aspecto, pero si hubiera decidido buscarlo por Internet, y descubrir lo atractivo que era, podría haberse sentido intimidada de aceptar reunirse con él. Cuando Diane le había quitado la venda de los ojos y vio su rostro por primera vez, su corazón latió tan rápido que temió que iba a salírsele del pecho. Su visión de él era como si un ángel se había caído del cielo.

"Me habría gustado saber lo que piensa de mí. ¿Te decepcioné?"

Ella se echó a reír amargamente ¿Por qué regodearse en especular al respecto, si eso ya no importaba?

"Por favor, duérmete", le dijo.

Sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron. "Te necesito", dijo en voz baja.

"Aquí estoy."

"No puedo dormir", sonaba como un niño agotado.

"Lo sé. Me gustaría servirte de algo"

Se dio la vuelta y se echó sobre su espalda encima de la frazada. "Me quiero morir."

Ella se sobresaltó e intentó inútilmente sujetarlo del pecho "No," ella gritó. "No."

Él pasó una mano por sus ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Perdóname," dijo de repente. "Si me oyes, Maeve, por favor, perdóname."

"No fue tu culpa", exclamó. "Deja de culparte"

Se volteó de nuevo y ella se puso de pie, agachándose a un lado de la cama. "Tienes que parar de pensar, Spencer Reid. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No es tu culpa. Es mi culpa. Debí aceptar tu ayuda y la de tu equipo. Tú eres quien me debe perdonar. No te culparía si me odiabas por el resto de su vida"

Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a la ventana. No había terminado. Había sido sólo un peón en un juego. Había alguien más ahí fuera, alguien peor que Diane. Ella lo sabía con una certeza que nunca había tenido antes, como si la muerte había despertado algo en ella.

"Se cuidadoso", le susurró cuando finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto. "Por favor, ten cuidado, mi amor."

Para ser continuado...


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: __**MabelReid**_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO III*:.**

Era extraño ver como la luz cambiaba en el rostro de Spencer. Sus ojos no necesitaban ajustarse a los patrones de iluminación en la habitación que fueron cambiando con facilidad desde un de ébano profundo, al gris suave y cenizo del cielo de invierno. Sus ojos humanos no habrían detectado aquellos cambios sutiles, pero ahora ella lo veía todo, incluso más de lo que quería.

Ella se acercó y trató de tocarle su pelo enredado, pero una vez más, sus dedos traspasaron su frente. Ella gimió con frustración, y luego se congeló cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

_"Buenos días",_ ella le dijo en voz baja.

Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro humedeciendo las sábanas de algodón que tenían un color marrón chocolate muy claro. Levantó un brazo y lo usó para cubrirse la cara. Ella parpadeó y pasó a estar a los pies de la cama. En algún momento de la noche se dio cuenta que sus pies no tocaban realmente el suelo... Sólo flotaba, bueno, _como un fantasma_. Casi se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de su forma actual de _vida_. No era en absoluto lo que esperaba, pero entonces, no era como que antes se hubiese topado con alguien que volvió del otro mundo para contarle la historia.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Spencer quien lentamente se sentó y se deslizó fuera del colchón. Él se quedó allí mirando a la puerta de entrada y el resto de su apartamento. Sus ojos se veían sin vida y sus hombros encorvados, parecían estar cargando con el peso del mundo. Ella, instintivamente, dio un paso al frente como para sostenerlo, pero él continuó andando, ella se quedó al pie de su cama vacía y revuelta.

_"Maldita sea",_ gritó y se quitó del lado de la cama para pararse junto a él "Se supone que los fantasmas hacen que las cosas vuelen, se muevan además que arrastran cadenas"

Se detuvo porque Spencer se movía hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies como un hombre de noventa años _"Bebe, lo siento", susurró. "Estoy muy frustrada ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tú no me puedes oír. Ese es el problema ¿Por qué no le hice caso a la luz y me quedé aquí. No puedo ayudarte. Me voy"_

Miró a su alrededor, como si aguardaba a que la _Luz_ pareciera ahí sólo porque ella quería, pero no funcionaba de esa manera.

Spencer entró en la sala y pasó a otra puerta. Él encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un cuarto de baño. Él cerró la puerta y se quedó allí riéndose. Oh, la ironía de todo esto. Al parecer, ella tenía que terminar sus asuntos pendientes. ¿No es eso lo que todos decían, que los fantasmas se quedaron en el plano terrenal porque tenían asuntos pendientes? Bueno, llamaremos a los investigadores de lo paranormal. Tal vez podrían ayudarla. ¿Dónde estaban todas esas personas que aseguraban que podían ver gente muerta? ¿Por qué era incapaz de toparse a alguien como esa chica en ese programa de televisión, el "Ghost Whisperer?(*)" No necesitaba a alguien para susurrarle algo a su oido. Ella necesitaba a alguien que le dijera a gritos a Spencer que ella lo amaría para siempre, que estaba en peligro y que necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Él no podía, bueno, ella no dejaríaque le sucediera a él cualquier cosa, incluso si con _eso_ que pasara ellos podrían estar de nuevo juntos. Tenía que mantenerse con vida. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Ella supo eso desde que lo vio a la cara.

Ella se estremeció y volvió de nuevo a la realidad cuando escuchó que él tiró de la cadena del inodoro en el cuarto de baño. Spencer abrió la puerta y fue a la sala de estar del apartamento. Ella se puso de pie cerca del sofá cuando él entró en la habitación y cogió su mochila. Deseaba desesperadamente poder llorar cuando lo vio sacar de su bolso un libro. Se trataba de "La narrativa de John Smith".

Lo abrió y miró la cita manuscrita que ella dejó para él. Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas de tanto llorar. Sus ojos siguieron un dedo con el que trazó cada palabra que había escrito. Metió el libro entre sus brazos y se tumbó en el sofá.

Ella se agachó a su lado e intentó de nuevo tocar su rostro. Los ojos de él miraban directamente hacia ella, o mejor, a través de ella, como si estuviera tratando de ver la eternidad. Ella miró hacia atrás esperando que el resto del mundo desapareciera con sólo mirarle los ojos. Largos minutos pasaron y ella descubrió que podía mirarlo eternamente, porque no tenía necesidad de parpadear. Sin embargo, ella se sacudió cuando él levantó la mano y se enjugó las lágrimas. Más minutos transcurrieron hasta convertirse en horas y cayó dormido de nuevo. Ella observó el vaivén de su pecho y casi sonrió cuando un suspiro de felicidad salió de su boca. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Maeve," dijo en voz baja, con un toque de algo que sonaba seductor.

Ella parpadeó en estado de shock por el tono que nunca antes había oído en su voz y, de repente, ya no estaba en el apartamento de Spencer.

Instantáneamente se trasladó a una habitación sin ventanas, que tenía una pesada puerta de madera y un ordenador en una mesa pequeña. Ella se apartó de un hombre que estaba sentado frente a la mesa del ordenador. Los ojos de ella recorrieron la habitación horrorizada mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Había fotografías en las paredes de algunas personas que no conocía y que habían muerto de maneras terribles, una pierna cortada y sustituida por la pierna de alguien más, otro con la boca cosida y algunas otras atrocidades indescriptibles.

Lo peor eran las fotos de Spencer y los miembros de su equipo. Ella había recibido imágenes como esas de su acosadora. No, eso no se tenía porque repetir. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que a Spencer o cualquiera de su equipo le hicieran pasar por el mismo tormento. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abriós, se encontraba de regreso cerca del tablero de ajedrez en el apartamento de Spencer.

"No," ella gritó y cogió una de las piezas de ajedrez. Pasó la mano a través de la torre, y ésta se sacudió, logró sacudirla aunque fuera un poquito.

Ella se congeló e intentó repetir el movimiento. Se estremeció cuando Spencer gritó detrás de ella. Ella se dio la vuelta al ver cuando Spencer se sentó mirando desorientado. Él gritó y ella pensó que de alguna manera podía llegar a verla, que el velo que tenía sobre los ojos y le impedía mirarla, se había levantado.

"Spencer"

Él se sacudió, sus ojos se aclararon y frotó la cara. Su renovado sollozo la atrajo hacia él en un instante "Bebe"

Él se recostó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Ella trató de tocarlo, pero lo que había sucedido con la pieza de ajedrez había sido una casualidad del momento.

"No puedo soportarlo", ella exclamó.

Se agachó de rodillas a su lado y esperó que dejara de sollozar. Se tardó más de una hora, pero Spencer finalmente paró de llorar y se quedó allí mirando a la pared.

"No me ves", dijo con calma. "Fue una pesadilla. Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte a salvo."

"¿Estás ahí?"

Ella no trató de tocarlo de nuevo. "Sí. Aquí estoy"

Se sentó y cogió su copia de "La narrativa de John Smith"

"¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti

"Lo harás", le susurró.

¡Oh, cómo le duele. Tendría que dejarlo en algún momento e ir al lugar donde se suponía que tendría que irse. Eso iba a superar cualquier dolor que ella conoció durante su vida. _Es curioso_, ¿Quién iba a saber que estar muerta era más doloroso que continuar viviendo?

CMCMCMCM

Era de noche otra vez cuando Spencer dormía. Lo vio a relajarse y entrar en un sueño. "Por favor," rogó "si alguien escucha mi ruego, permítele tener algún sueño agradable"

Fue al juego de ajedrez de nuevo y trató de tocar la torre negra. Sus dedos pasaron a través de la pieza y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos en señal de frustración. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y descubrió que había regresado a la misma habitación con todas las fotografías.

Los vestigios de sus reacciones humanas la hicieron apretar sus puños, a causa del estrés. Su corazón también corría en su pecho y sentía algo como el sudor e frente. Pero era incapaz de oler algo, lo cual era extraño porque de alguna manera ella podía oírlo todo, y ver más allá de lo normal.

Ella fue a una de las paredes y trató de alcanzar una de las fotos. Sus dedos pasaron a través del papel y ella gritó de rabia "Maldita sea", exclamó.

En su furia la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul claro cubierto con una chaqueta de cuero. Él se la despojó de la cazadora y la arrojó sobre una silla. Su rostro era el más ordinario que había visto nunca. No sonrió mientras se dirigía a una mesa en el centro de la habitación y encendió el ordenador.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Su grito fue retumbó en la pequeña habitación. Ella se trasladó a su lado y se acercó a su hombro.

"¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres con el equipo de Spencer? Dime, ¡Maldita sea!"

Él hombre sonrió con las imágenes que iban apareciendo en la pantalla. Más imágenes de personas asesinadas de formas terribles. Pulsó algunas teclas y se rió a carcajadas cuando la imágen de Alex Blake apareció.

"Deja de reírte, bastardo enfermo."

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y volvió la cabeza como si la pudiera escucharla. Ella se estremeció automáticamente, pero él no la miraba. Parecía fascinado por las fotos en la pared.

"¿Qué quieres? Voy a averiguar quién eres y encontraré una manera de decirle a Spencer. Él te atrapará."

El hombre se limitó a sonreír y se levantó para ir a su muro. Trazó un dedo sobre una de las imágenes de Spencer. Cogió un rotulador negro de la mesa rectangular largo que sostiene los equipos de revelado antiguo y escribió algo encima de la fotografía.

Ella no podía moverse. Por primera vez desde su muerte, no podía hacer que sus miembros reaccionan. "¡NO!"

Él se echó a reír. "Cállate, maldito hijo de puta."

Se echó a reír tan fuerte que llenó la sala. Maeve levantó las manos para taparse los oídos, pero todavía seguía oyéndolo.

Ella se alejó de él y se quedó mirando la fotografía. La palabra se destacó como una acusación contra el telón de fondo de la cara de Spencer.

_**Zugzwang.**_

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de vuelta junto al hombre, y gritándole a la cara "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Había dejado de reír, pero sus ojos, profundos y oscuros como el camino al infierno, estaban arrugados. Puso sus manos y acarició la pantalla donde se reproducía el video de Alex Blake impartiendo una clase.

"Respóndeme, ¿qué significa?"

Ella tiró su brazo para señalar hacia la fotografía. Luego, vino el destello, igual que antes y sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Enderezó los hombros y dio la vuelta para ponerse delante de él. "Voy a encontrar una manera de detenerlo"

Para ser continuado

….

Referencia:

(*) **Ghost Whisperer:** Es una serie de televisión estadounidense, que trata sobre una mujer que puede comunicarse con los espíritus de los fallecidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: __**MabelReid**_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO VI*:.**

Continuó de esa manera durante una semana más. Todos los días era igual. Ella lo veía dormir, o más bien, enfrentarse a pesadillas interminables mientras dormía. A ella se le encogía el cuerpo cada vez que él gritaba su nombre, su corazón se rompió repetidas veces al verlo llorar, solitario y en las horas obscuras que antecedían el amanecer. No se alimentaba y no tomaba sus vitaminas, ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que otro de sus dolores de cabeza apareciera. No prestaba atención a las llamadas de sus amigos ni hizo caso de García cuando apareció en su puerta. Él sólo iba por la vida como un... bueno, vagando como si fuera un fantasma. La peor parte era que se detenía a hablarle a ella, como si de alguna manera supiera que estaba allí. Él hizo un silencio absoluto.

Ella se sentó a pocos centímetros por encima del sofá donde estaba acostado en posición fetal y con el libro que ella le dio envuelto entre sus brazos. Él no se inmutó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Reid, es García"

Ella vio en sus ojos que había escuchado el llamado, pero hizo caso omiso nuevamente, se quedó mirando a la pared frente al mueble.

"Por favor, háblame"

Maeve volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Él no quiere hablar con nadie", le dijo.

"Sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Te queremos, Reid. Por favor, déjame ayudarte a lidiar con esto"

Maeve observó a Spencer. Algo brilló en sus ojos. Se paró de mirar la pared y se sentó.

Ella no escuchó otra palabra más de la amiga de Spencer, cruzó la pared y encontró el corredor vacío a excepción de tres cestas llenas de flores, plantas y aperitivos. Ella sonrió por primera vez en ocho días. Y automáticamente su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ni ella ni sus amigos podían llegar a él mientras se negara a entender el hecho que si ella estaba muerta, eso no era por culpa de él.

Atravesó la puerta y se deslizó hacia la estantería. Alargó la mano para tomar un viejo ejemplar de "El sabueso de los Baskerville".

_"¿Por qué lo intentas? Tu no se puedes mover esto" se dijo_

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la cubierta de cuero y el libro comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia ella. Se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

"Hey," ella dijo mirando por encima del hombro. "Lo moví-"

"¿Qué puede saber ella?", Spencer dijo de pronto. "Ellos no entienden. Me sorprende que no me saliera con eso de que todo lo que pasa es por alguna razón."

Saltó del sofá con más energía de la que Maeve había visto en él durante la última semana. La traspasó cuando ella trató de abrazarlo. Tiró de un libro de un estante y lo abrió. Se quedó con la boca abierta mientras buscaba a través de las páginas al azar y leyendo más rápido de lo que ella jamás había visto.

"Tiene que estar en alguna parte," murmuró.

Ella se estremeció cuando él tiró el libro al suelo. "Voy a descubrirlo"

"¿Qué, cariño," dijo ella. "¿Qué estás buscando?"

Sacó otro libro de la estantería y hojeó las páginas. Él lo apartó como un lobo que deshecha la carne descompuesta. El libro la traspasó y cayó al suelo con un golpe.

"Spencer, basta."

"¿No puede encontrarlo. Tengo que encontrar la respuesta. Tiene haber una."

"¿Me estás asustando", gritó mientras tiraba más libros alrededor de la habitación.

Algunos de ellos cayeron cerrados, pararon al suelo sobre su lomo o terminaron con las páginas rasgadas o dobladas.

"Por favor, ya basta", se lamentó.

La copia de "El sabueso de los Baskerville", de repente salió disparada de su lugar y se posó en el suelo, pero Spencer no lo vio.

Ella se acercó, se agachó y trató de recogerlo, pero no lo consiguió. La ráfaga de energía había finalizado para ambos. Spencer se sentó de espaldas a la puerta y lloró encima de sus manos.

Oh, cómo quería gritar de furia, pero no servía de nada. No había ayudado en la última semana. Ella sabía que estaban por su cuenta y lo único que podía hacer era mirar cómo se hundía en la oscuridad donde la luz parecía inalcanzable.

CMCMCM

Siete días más tarde lo vio hacer su camino a la puerta de su apartamento. Se sentó en el suelo delante de él como si se resguardara de un terrible monstruo que podía atacarlo en cualquier momento. Ella flotaba en el aire a su lado y vio que sus ojos vacíos contemplaban a la parte posterior de su sofá.

"Spencer, yo …"

Llamaron a la puerta y ella se estremeció de sorpresa. Esta vez fue la Señorita García y la Agente Jareau. Ella se echó a reír cuando la Señorita García le dijo a Spencer que golpeara dos veces si estaba consciente. Otra punzada de nostalgia de su vida la golpeó. Le agradaba García y deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Lo que más la sorprendió fue la respuesta de Spencer. Algo brilló en sus ojos y parecían más claros por un momento. La pena y la tristeza que había en ellos mientras levantaba una mano para tocar a la puerta de su casa casi la destruyó.

Ella flotaba detrás de él cuando se levantó y se dirigió al sofá. Apretó el libro contra su pecho y se acostó. Sin embargo, no se quedó allí durante horas como lo había hecho en días anteriores. Sus ojos se aclararon de nuevo y se fue hasta su puerta. Volvió con varias de las cestas de regalo que deliberadamente había estado ignorando y comenzó a revisarlas.

La esperanza se encendió en el pecho de ella. Si él se interesaba en las cestas de regalo, tal vez, de alguna manera, podría salir de la depresión en la que se había sumido por su culpa.

Abrió una bolsa de nueces y empezó a comer muy lentamente. Se acercó a él y se sentó a pocos centímetros por encima del sofá.

"Sí", ella asintió entusiasmada. "El magnesio en los frutos secos produce serotonina y mejorar tu estado de ánimo. Tu amiga es inteligente. Le debes importante bastante. Me alegro que cuentes con ella."

No dejó de comer hasta que acabó con una de las bolsa de frutos secos.

Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando la mesa hasta que sonó el teléfono. Lo ignoró, como había venido sucediendo, y el destello de esperanza en su pecho murió un poco. Oyó la voz del Agente Morgan en la máquina contestadora.

"Quiere que le ayudes. ¿Por qué no le devuelves la llamada?"

Ella contuvo la ira que se levantó en su garganta. Spencer parecía decidido a sentarse allí y consumirse.

"Yo no voy a permitir que te revuelques en el dolor" dijo enérgicamente. "Me rompes el corazón al verte así. Sé que me quieres, pero tienes que dejarlo ir. Deja que tus amigos te ayuden. Encuentra a otra persona a quien amar"

¡Oh, cómo le dolía pronunciar esas palabras!, pero no podía dejar que se quedara así para el resto de su vida. Necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él.

"Por favor, levántate y ve a hacer tu vida. Necesito verte sonreír de nuevo."

Él la ignoró, así que ella fue a la biblioteca y trató de tumbar un libro, pero no funcionó esta vez. Ella apretó los puños y gritó con frustración, a pesar de saber que no servía de nada.

Ella miró por la ventana un par de horas más tarde, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Era el Agente Morgan y le dijo algo acerca de un sujeto que había cortado los párpados de una mujer. Ella se estremeció, y de repente notó la línea de trabajo con la que Spencer escogió lidiar diariamente.

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

Para su completa sorpresa, después de breve momento, lo vio levantar el teléfono y marcar. Ella casi se rió del teléfono que él tenía (antiguo y de botones). No había visto uno así en años. Encajaba con su estilo, así como el resto de cosas en su departamento.

"¿Tenía lesiones en las córneas?" Ella le oyó preguntar a su compañero de equipo.

Su voz estaba oxidada por falta de uso, pero estuvo encantada de escucharlo hablar de nuevo, _aunque había dejado de tratar de hablar con ella._

Él volvió a mirar a la pared después de colgar. Ella se paró frente a él y estudió sus hermosos ojos color avellana. Algo se movió en ellos otra vez, y fue como ver a alguien que despierta después de un largo sueño, _o inconsciencia_. Él parpadeó y tomó el teléfono.

Lo siguiente que ella supo, fue un tal Anderson que llamó a la puerta. Spencer le saludó y tomó algunos archivos y otros documentos. Ella lo miró con creciente horror y felicidad trabajar en la escena de un crimen terrible documentado con fotos y un mapa. Él organizó toda la información en un espacio libre de su pared. Ella trató de no mirar, pero todo eso la atrajo en contra su voluntad.

Se deslizó hasta pararse junto a él mientras estudiaba el mapa. Sus ojos estaban recobrando vida y ella se emocionó con ello. Él miraba a su alrededor, como si le faltara algo importante. Fue a la cocina y abrió un cajón. Sacó una pluma y se apresuró a regresar al mapa. Se estaba moviendo más rápido de lo que lo había visto en dos semanas y eso la hizo sonreír como un niño en el primer día de vacaciones.

Luego de un rato, y después de que había hecho varias marcas sobre el mapa, se dirigió al teléfono y discó un número. Habló con el Agente Morgan y la Señorita García. Ella no prestó tanta atención a la conversación como lo hizo con el tono de su voz. Ella había empezado a creer que había renunciado, que nunca escucharía algo en su voz a excepción del dolor punzante. La tristeza aún persistía, pero ya no lo consumía.

"No entiendo", dijo de pronto. "Hay algo más aquí. ¿Por qué separar el plasma de la sangre?"

"Hemofilia", dijo ella, como si pudiera oírla.

Él se detuvo y miró directamente a los ojos de ella, como si pudiera verla. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y por poco se desliza a través de una de las paredes.

"Sí", dijo, "Hemofilia".

Se apartó de ella y se dirigió a prisa a su habitación. Ella lo siguió y se detuvo en estado de shock al ver que se estaba quitando el pijama y la bata que había llevado durante las últimas dos semanas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala de estar. Pasaron unos minutos y oyó la ducha correr. Ella estaba sonriendo como una idiota, pero también imaginaba en lo que él estaría pensando. _Si sólo esto de estar muerta viniera con la capacidad de leer la mente._

Cuando regresó de nuevo a la sala de estar, él estaba vestido, pero sin rasurarse, todavía le agradaba su aspecto. Le hacía lucir _peligroso_, a pesar de que todavía tenía los ojos apagados.

Caminó a la puerta con la determinación de hacerlo de una vez, antes de perder el nervio. Se detuvo y miró la perilla de la puerta, como si se tratara de algo que no sabía muy bien cómo utilizar.

"¿Y si no puedo volver?"

"Tú puedes", ella le dijo. "Vas a estar bien."

"¿Qué pasa si cometo otro error?"

Se deslizó a través de él y se dio la vuelta para quedarse frente a él, detenida en el medio de la puerta. "¿Eso es lo que crees que pasó, que has cometido un error? ¿estás equivocado, Spencer Reid. Diane estaba detrás de mí, incluso antes que tú aparecieras. Todo lo que necesitaba era una excusa, y tú y yo le dimos un motivo práctico para que ella sacara ventaja. Creo en ti Spencer, y estaré aquí cuando regreses. "

Él asintió con la cabeza como si pudiera escucharla, y abrió la puerta. Levantó la mano para despedirlo, entonces algo tiró de ella. Ella flotaba detrás de él como si los uniera un lazo invisible. Parecía que estaban atados el uno al otro por un tiempo indeterminado. Se estremeció y se preguntó si aquello era algo bueno o algo malo.

Para ser continuado...


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Algunos diálogos en este capítulo fueron tomados directamente del episodio "Magnum Opus". _

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: __**MabelReid**_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO V*:.**

La cosa más extraña acerca de salir del apartamento y permanecer unida a Spencer, fueron todas las demás personas. Su tiempo en el hogar de Spencer comenzó a verse como un sueño. A pesar de la situación agridulce que había _vivido_ en las últimas dos semanas, habían estado solos y ella se había acostumbrado a esa idea.

El vuelo a California pareció una eternidad, y al mismo tiempo, sólo unos minutos. El avión estaba completamente lleno así que se mantuvo flotando en el pasillo junto a Spencer y el ejecutivo de mediana edad que estaba sentado junto a él, en el lado izquierdo del avión. Comenzó a ignorar a los sobrecargos una vez que entendió que no había manera de mantenerse fuera de su camino. Pasaban a través de ella y, como Spencer, no se daban cuenta que ella estaba allí.

Cuando se encontraron con su equipo en la estación de policía, sintió tanto alivio que si siguiera con vida, seguro se habría desmayado. Observó que la agente rubia lo abrazó, así como también notó la evidente alegría en el recibimiento que le dieron los demás. A todos parecía que él les importaba mucho y eso la entristeció un poco. Ella perdió a todos sus amigos cuando se vio obligada a esconderse de su acosador y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volver a verlos.

Por el momento, todo había terminado y el _sudes_, como el equipo de Spencer lo llamó, estaba muerto, empezó a comprender por qué el trabajo de Spencer significaba mucho para él. Ellos hacían la diferencia, algo que ella siempre había querido hacer con su trabajo.

Decidió que le gustaba más el jet del FBI que los vuelos comercial. Se sentó, en lugar de flotar en el pasillo, y escuchó Spencer hablar con JJ. Era tan bueno verlo sonreír un poco.

"Bueno, conté cinco cestas," JJ estaba diciendo.

"Siete, pero creo que la Señorita Cavanaugh, mi vecina de al lado tomó un par. Chicos, lo siento si he sido un poco…"

"Spence, no..."

"Chico, cuando te llamé no era con la intención de que te aparecieras en el trabajo", dijo Morgan

"Lo sé"

"Escucha, si hay algo que necesites, solo tienes que pedirlo"

"En realidad, hay una cosa, si a ustedes no les importa"

"Lo que sea."

CMCMCMCMCM

Era extraño. Se sentía como si todo estaba cambiando, y sin embargo todos seguía siendo igual cuando ella traspasó por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Spencer, JJ, Morgan y García entraron en su apartamento. Les dijo lo que quería que hicieran por él y ella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa cautelosa. Ella apretó los puños a los costados y trató de evitar hacer un movimiento sobre la estantería de libros porque uno de ellos estaba mirando ahí constantemente.

_Este no es el momento de preocuparse por sus habilidades de poltergeist(*)_

_Pero si alguno lo nota..._

Ellos apilaron los libros y los guardaron en su lugar. La Señorita García abrió las cortinas y despegó de la pared las fotos terribles de la escena del crimen. Pronto todo parecía soleado y luminoso en la habitación. De hecho, era más brillante de lo que había visto desde el día que... No, ella no iba a pensar en el día en que murió. El pasado tenía que ser pasado ahora y ya no había razón para preocuparse por el tiempo.

Ella lo vio abrazarse a sus compañeros de equipo, y al mismo tiempo, una rabia repentina la invadió. No era justo que ellos lo podían tocar, hacer que se sienta querido y atendido y ella no podía. Ella apretó los puños y gruñó como un gato enojado. Se puso de pie al lado del tablero de ajedrez, pero no se dio cuenta de que el rey negro se deslizó hacia delante cerca de uno de los peones. Los otros tampoco lo notaron, ni siquiera Spencer. Él se trasladó hasta su bolsa de mensajero, después que los otros se fueron, y la abrió. Sacó el libro que ella le había regalado y abrió la portada. Ella se detuvo por encima del hombro, y leyó las palabras que había escrito para él. Parecían tan trilladas e ingenuas. ¿Qué iba a saber Thomas Merton del amor? Si se suponía que ellos tendrían que encontrar el amor juntos, ¿por qué una psicópata había echado todo por la borda? Spencer caminó a la estantería. Ella lo vio regresar el libro a su lugar junto a los otros libros. Algo se rompió dentro de ella y la vieja e imperiosa necesidad de llorar volvió a invadirla como si tomara venganza contra ella.

CMCMCMCM

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol se había puesto en un derroche de tonos rojos y naranjas, ella se deslizó de nuevo a la biblioteca. Alargó la mano para un libro acerca de la psicología anormal y se concentró.

"Puedes hacerlo."

_¿Por qué?_

Ella dejó de intentar mover el libro de su lugar y se quedó inmóvil. "Tengo que hacerle saber que estoy aquí."

_¿Por qué? Puedes ver que él está empezando a sanar._

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba sentado en el sofá. En realidad estaba comiendo. Era sólo un emparedado de jamón y queso, con un plato de ensalada de pasta que García había traído para él cuando vino a ayudarle con los libros. Él había bebido una botella de té verde frío con limón en vez de café y había tomado sus vitaminas. Era una buena señal. ¿Por qué estropearlo haciéndole saber que todavía estaba allí?

"Porque quiero hablar con él, sólo una vez más."

_Esto no es acerca de ti. Tú eres la que estás muerta. Es necesario que le permitas continuar con su vida._

Trató de ignorar la voz de la razón que hablaba dentro de su cabeza y concentrarse en mover un libro. Un movimiento captó su atención y notó que Spencer fue a un viejo tocadiscos en un rincón de la habitación. Sacó un disco de su funda y lo colocó sobre el plató. Ella flotaba alrededor de él, atraída por la música que comenzó a sonar. Era su favorito "Adagio para cuerdas", interpretada por la Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres. Tenía una sensación de tristeza y melancolía porque siempre había calmado su mente, hasta ahora.

Ella estaba cerca de Spencer mientras él se quedó mirando como el disco giraba y giraba en el tocadiscos y la música se reproducía. Las lágrimas que ella pensó que él se había arreglado para superar comenzaron a fluir de nuevo y le escuchó hacer ésto.

"No sé cómo", él dijo en voz baja.

"¿Hacer qué, cariño?"

"No sé cómo seguir sin ti."

Alargó la mano e intentó inútilmente acariciarle el brazo. La frustración y la ira resurgieron. Ella apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que si todavía hubiera estado viva sus uñas se le encajarían en la piel.

La música cambió. Comenzó a elevarse, como una sola voz que se levanta sobre un coro de voces. Era su parte favorita de la pieza. Siempre hizo que su corazón se deleitara con su belleza, pero hoy en día le sonaba más como un lamento. Sonaba como el grito que él dio cuando ella murió.

Spencer se sacudió repentinamente, sacó la aguja del disco con un chillido que resonó a través de los parlantes. Levantó el disco y lo arrojó contra el borde de la mesa. Se rompió y él cayó de rodillas.

"¿Por qué me dejaste?"

Ella flotó dando un salto hacia atrás, sorprendida cuando parecía que él la miraba directamente a los ojos. "No me quiero ir, Spencer yo…"

"Es tu culpa", él renegó. "No me dejaste que te ayudara y ahora estás muerta. Si me hubieses dejado acudir a mi equipo cuando yo quería, podríamos haber cogido a Diane. Te pude haber salvado"

"Spencer, lo siento, yo sólo quería mantenerte a salvo"

"¡Te odio!"

Un dolor como el que nunca había conocido se apoderó de ella y se anidó en su alma. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella gritó como un animal herido.

De repente se dio cuenta que Spencer sollozaba violentamente en el suelo, donde descansaba de costado con las manos cruzadas sobre su cara. "Lo siento", alcanzó a murmurar él. "Yo no te odio. Por favor has que esto sea un sueño y vuelve a mi"

Se olvidó de que no podía respirar nunca más y contuvo el aire que no tenía en su alma sin cuerpo.

"Lo siento", él repitió y la agonía del alma de él la embargó, se arrodillo a su lado.

"Yo no quería decir eso. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname"

"Cariño yo te perdono. Te quiero mucho"

Ella no se dio cuenta que su brazo rodeó los hombros de él y lo abrazó sin traspasarse a través de su cuerpo.

"Ojalá pudiera verte una vez más"

"Estoy aquí. No voy a ningún lado hasta que estés listo"

Se puso de pie y se rompió el hechizo. Pasó a través de ella y volvió a su habitación. Se quedó flotando y mirando las piezas rotas del disco que estaba tirado en el suelo. Tenía que existir alguna manera de hacer las cosas bien de nuevo.

CMCMCMCM

Pasó otra semana y una vez más, se encontró en el avión con el equipo. Ellos estaban en camino para localizar un par de chicas desaparecidas. Sintió compasión por ese hombre que había perdido a su esposa, hasta que comenzó a parecerle que él fue el que había asesinado a su mujer y posiblemente a sus hijas. Ella estaba dispuesta a creerlo hasta que encontraron a Sera y se hizo evidente que había algo más en juego.

Ella flotaba cerca del lado de Spencer cuando envió un texto a JJ, y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Todo parecía moverse muy rápido después de eso y ella estaba con Spencer y Morgan en el sótano de la casa de Sera. Fue como un dejà vú. Morgan y Spencer tenían sus armas apuntando sobre Sera quien trató de hacerles creer que JJ quería hacerle daño.

Esta vez todo acabó con la asesina esposada _y todo el mundo vivo_. ¿Por qué no funcionó con ella así? No era justo. Ella golpeó el suelo con el pie y se hundió hasta la mitad de las escaleras del sótano.

"Maldita sea"

Si aún podía ruborizarse, su cara estaría de un rojo brillante. Ella descubrió que podía subir de nuevo a través de las escaleras y seguir hasta la puerta. Spencer se reiría si pudiera verla. Se detuvo justo en el acto de caminar a través de la puerta. Ese era el problema, él no podía verla.

CMCMCMCM

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Spencer, él se fue al sofá y se sentó. Se sentó a su lado y dejó su mano flotar por encima de la mano de él "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien"

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la estantería de libros. Extrajo su copia de "La narrativa de John Smith", y regresó al sofá.

"Te extraño", dijo en voz baja. "Me habría gustado salvarte"

Ella no respondió, porque no había nada que decir y él no podía oírla. Era inútil pretender que podía, así que se quedó sentada allí y trató de hacerle saber que siempre lo amaría.

Finalmente se dirigió a su dormitorio. Ella se unió a él después de que apagó la luz. Ella se acostó y se enfrentó a él como lo hacía cada noche. "Te amo", dijo ella, al igual que todas las noches.

"Te amo, Maeve."

**….**

**REFERENCIA**

_(*) __**Poltergeist: **__Del alemán poltern (hacer ruido) y Geist (espíritu), es un fenómeno paranormal que engloba cualquier hechoperceptible, de naturaleza violenta e inexplicable inicialmente por la física, producido por una entidad o energía imperceptible._

_ El término suele utilizarse coloquialmente para definir todos los acontecimientos violentos que suceden en un lugar supuestamente encantado y para los cuales no existe una causa aparente que pueda describir la ciencia. Entre los fenómenos, se incluyen por lo general, ruidos inexplicables, movimientos de objetos inanimados, materialización, olores extraños y ataques físicos. La entidad imperceptible que genera estos hechos, según la parapsicología suele ser, un fantasma o entidad asociado a una persona muerta. También puede ser causado por telequinesis inconsciente derivada de estrés o tensión emocional._


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Algunos diálogos en este capítulo fueron tomados directamente del episodio "Magnum Opus". _

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: __**MabelReid**_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO VI*:.**

Spencer se paró frente a un grupo de personas que Maeve jamás había visto. Ella se dio cuenta que había un letrero que decía "Beltway Clean Cops". Él le había comentado acerca de ese grupo. Lo había visto sacar su medallón, y jugar con él como un mago callejero, en el último par de días, pero no había ido allí hasta esa noche.

"Mi nombre es Spencer", le oyó decir.

Por alguna razón, eso la hacía sentir triste y orgullosa al mismo tiempo. Él era tan fuerte y tan frágil, en igual medida. ¿Estas personas estarán al tanto de lo mucho que se favorecen a causa de él o de la ayuda que a cambio le proporcionan? Podía verlo en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban dejando de lado el vacío que se apoderó de ellos semanas atrás.

Ella flotaba cerca de él y escuchaba mientras hablaba acerca de ella y de su muerte. Habló de ella y de su vida. Él les contó a todos lo mucho que la había querido y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Dijo cosas sobre ella que él nunca le había dicho cuando hablaban por teléfono, todas las cosas que lamentablemente no le dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"No lo sabías", ella dijo desesperadamente.

¡Oh, cómo quería llorar! Ella deseaba poder tener reacciones físicas, pero lo único que podía hacer era empuñar sus manos y mantener el llanto por la agonía que la congojaba.

"Sé lo mucho que me querías", le dijo. "Lo supe a través de las cosas que me decías, cada vez que insistías en ayudarme y lo noté en tus ojos la primera vez que te vi."

Él se sentó tras una larga pausa y escucho las historias de los demás. Ella empezó a bromear cuando la reunión terminó. ¿Por qué los fantasmas no tienen sus propios grupos de apoyo? Sin duda, tenía que haber otras personas en su situación.

Ella sacudió sus pensamientos cuando un hombre mayor con el pelo canoso y gafas se acercó a Spencer.

Le dio una palmada al hombro de Spencer y le preguntó si quería café.

Ella los siguió hasta el fondo de la sala. "No sabía que te vería por aquí otra vez", le dijo el hombre.

"No sentí ganas de regresar hasta hoy. Me desperté esta mañana con la imperiosa necesidad de venir a una reunión."

"Me alegro. Te extrañamos. Siento mucho tu pérdida, Spencer"

Ella vio como Spencer conseguía un poco de café de una bandeja plateada al fondo de la sala. "Gracias, John. Parece algo irreal. Hay momentos en que podría jurar ..."

Se detuvo y miró su taza. Este tal John le tocó el hombro de nuevo "Podrías jurar que ella está todavía contigo"

"¡Todavía estoy aquí!"

"Sí, a veces cuando estoy trabajando tengo algunas memorias repentinas. Casi parece como que puedo oír su voz. Cuando me despierto por la mañana y mis ojos aún no se enfocan, a veces pienso que puedo verla allí tendida a mi lado. Eso es una locura, claro. "

"No, no es una locura. Tu mente y Tu corazón están tratando de enfrentar una pérdida horrible y trágico"

"No... no es eso, Spencer. Estoy aquí y tú todavía estás en peligro"

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y gritó. "Oye gran jefe, ¿por qué dejaste que me quedara aquí? ¿Por qué me dejas que vea al malo que persigue a Spencer y no me dejas que se lo muestre a él. ¡Demonios! Ven aquí y dime por qué o déjame cruzar a la eternidad"

No pasó nada: No hubo luces en el cielo, ni tormenta eléctricas y la luz tampoco vino a por ella. Ella flotó lejos de Spencer al otro lado de la habitación. No quería saber nada más de la teoría que tenía John acerca de la pena. ¿Qué podía saber?

_Así es, enojada como si siguiera viva._ _Eso es productivo._

Ella bajó la cabeza y desesperadamente deseaba poder sentir el peso del cansancio en el cuello. Si ella pudiera tener algunos sentimientos humanos de nuevo.

_Esto podría ser provechoso. Eres libre de tus debilidades humanas._ _¡Aprovéchalo!_

¿Cómo?

Se deslizó de nuevo cerca de Spencer, quien estaba hablando con un hombre que llevaba un traje marrón horrible y una camisa amarilla. Su pelo canoso lucía una gran calva. Su cara era redonda, pero sus ojos grises eran amables.

"... Me alegro de verte de nuevo", le dijo a Spencer.

"Gracias, Gary. Los eché en falta, aunque no me di realmente cuenta de eso hasta hace un par de semanas"

"Bueno, somos como una familia muy extraña."

Una sonrisa que iluminaba a Spencer como el sol en el cielo hizo que su frustración comenzara a menguar.

"Me alegro de que lo seamos", dijo Spencer.

"Mi hijo tiene un partido de baloncesto este fin de semana. ¿Quieres venir?"

Spencer sonrió y vaciló un poco "No sé, Gary no estoy seguro..."

El hombre asintió y le dio a Spencer unas palmaditas en la espalda "Te estoy presionando demasiado pronto. Sólo quiero que salgas y tal vez pases un poco de tiempo pensando en algo diferente de la sangre y la muerte."

Maeve asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, tiene que salir de la casa e ir a otro lugar que no sea el trabajo."

Spencer suspiró. "Te prometo que lo voy a pensar."

"Voy a aferrarme a eso. Ahora, ¿recuerdas donde queda la escuela, no?"

CMCMCMCM

Otras dos semanas pasaron a un ritmo más rápido debido a que Spencer fue a trabajar todos los días, pero no pasó nada para traerla más cerca de encontrar al que quería hacerles daño. Entonces, algo cambió.

Habían llegado al trabajo, su rutina recién adquirida. JJ, la agente rubia de la que él apenas le habló a Maeve cuando aún estaba viva, estaba hablando con él. Ellos se dieron cuenta que Alex, la agente de cabello oscuro que a Maeve le agradaba muchísimo, estaba hablando con la Jefa de Sección Strauss. Maeve no estaba segura de si le caía en gracia o no esa mujer. Había algo en ella...

Su atención regresó a Spencer cuando JJ dijo "Creo que Blake podía arrastrarla. ¿Qué piensa s?"

"Hm ... Su lenguaje corporal no parece contradictorio..."

Maeve se rió mientras Spencer entró en una explicación completa de por qué las dos mujeres no tratarían de matarse entre ellas. Nunca se limitaba a responder con un sí o un no, cuando le preguntaban algo. Siempre tenía que dar un montón de explicaciones. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, pero que a veces era tan exasperante.

Se dio cuenta de que García llegó a la zona de cubículos con unas flores. Ella estaba encantada con ésta mujer. Se preocupaba sinceramente por Spencer y parecía como una de sus mejores amigas.

"Más vale que sea de Will, o alguien tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones", bromeó e hizo sonreír a Maeve.

Entonces, de nuevo, todo cambió en un instante. JJ abrió la tarjeta y se estremeció "Zugzwang", dijo.

"¿Qué?"

Maeve y Spencer dijeron al mismo tiempo. La palabra, la misma palabra que el hombre que quería hacer daño a Spencer y su equipo, había escrito en sus fotos, estaba allí, en blanco y negro.

"Él conocía a Diane." García estaba diciendo.

"Sabía que estarías en esa cabina telefónica. Él te está acechando"

"No, él los está acechando a todos ustedes", dijo Maeve, al mismo tiempo que Spencer dijo "O a nosotros, tal vez es el replicador."

Ella sabía que si fuera un ser humano aún, sus manos estarían sudoroso y su mente aturdida, mientras su corazón latiría con fuerza. En cambio, sólo su mente parecía dar vueltas. El replicador había sabido de ella y Diane. Se burló de Spencer y probablemente se había deleitado con él cuando... Oh, Dios. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerles saber.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sabía desde el principio que esta persona Bidwell no era el replicador. Lo había visto y este chico no lucía como él.

"No es él", dijo mientras flotaba cerca de la mesa en la comisaría. "Los están engañando"

Entonces se desató el infierno cuando Bidwell se suicidó allí mismo en la sala de interrogatorios. "Les dije que no era él", Ella gritó mientras se reunían. "No iba a suicidarse, buscan lastimarte."

Se deslizó hacia atrás y adelante a través del centro de la mesa mientras discutían sobre el replicador y por último, García trazó la ubicación de un celular desechable en Filadelfia.

Siguió caminando de ida y vuelta por el pasillo del avión, mientras mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre Spencer. "Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, excepto para mantenerte a salvo?"

Cuando se encontraron con SWAT, de repente sintió la ira irracional. Toda esta protección para el replicador. ¿Por qué no habían traído al grupo SWAT cuando estaba cautiva con Diane? Podrían haber puesto a alguien en el techo para que le disparara antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de...

Ella flotó en el edificio y en el pasillo. No, nadie podía adivinar lo que iba a pasar. No había sido un caso oficial para ellos. Ellos habían ido a ayudar a Spencer porque se preocupaban por él. Si hubiera dejado de lado sus miedos y permitido que él la ayudara, entonces podría haber sido un caso oficial con todo lo que eso suponía y aún podría estar viva.

Se dio cuenta de que ella se movía cerca de una pared cuando el resto del equipo, los policías y SWAT entraron detrás de ella. Se dejó deslizar frente a ellos y casi se rió ante la ironía de todo esto. Allí estaba ella, muerta y sin poder ser lastimada, delante de un montón de hombres fuertes armados hasta los dientes. Quería llorar.

Ella oyó la música y aceleró el paso. Flotó a través de la puerta mientras el resto hacía su trabajo de observar por debajo de la puerta con el uso de una cámara.

Se detuvo en estado de shock ante todas las fotos en las paredes y el cadáver en un colchón en el centro de la habitación. "Oh, Dios", flotó sobre la mujer muerta y se agachó. Sus manos trataban de tocar el plástico para mostrar a esa mujer que alguien se preocupaba por ella, pero sólo conseguía traspasar su cuerpo. Ella flotó hacia atrás y mordió la frustración y la ira que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

El equipo entró pero apenas los oyó. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar alrededor en las fotos y en una palabra escrita repetidas veces. Una palabra que odiaba.

**_Zugzwang._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)

**_Nota de la autora:_**___No se verá mucho del canon en los siguientes capítulos ya que estoy acelerando la escritura para llegar al enfrentamiento final del equipo con El Replicador_

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: MabelReid_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO VII*:.**

La mañana después que Strauss le dijo al equipo que debían retroceder en la investigación del caso del replicador y seguir adelante con los demás, comenzó como siempre. Maeve acompañó a Spencer para tomar un café y luego a tomar el subterráneo en dirección al trabajo. JJ estaba en el área de cubículos cuando entraron.

"Hey, Spence, ¿dormiste un poco?"

"Sí", ella lo escuchó mentirle

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí..." Él mintió otra vez.

"Necesito a todos en la sala de conferencias ahora" Hotch los llamó

Maeve escuchó atentamente la información, porque era lo único que podía hacer. No podían escucharla a ella o sus intentos fracasado de mover objetos, a menos que ella estuviera muy emocional. Y en estos días no podía manejar su energía para ponerse muy enojada.

"Me gustaría que hubiera otra manera de comunicarme contigo"

Se sentó junto a Spencer en el banco mientras volaban hacia su próximo caso. Ella lo vio leer detenidamente su expediente. Después de un minuto, miró hacia arriba, pero nadie lo estaba mirando. Ella lo vio cerrar los ojos y tomar una respiración profunda. Le susurró en voz baja, algo que le había oído decir desde que regresó al grupo de apoyo.

"Un minuto a la vez"

Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre su brazo derecho. "Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir hasta que termine mi misión"

CMCMCMCM

Se quedó a medio camino entre el hombre que tenía un cuchillo en la garganta, y Spencer. Morgan se zambulló en la piscina y rescató a la chica del peligro. JJ y Spencer le apuntaron a Peter con sus armas, Morgan inició la resucitación a la mujer. JJ trató de hablar con Peter, pero Spencer la interrumpió.

Maeve se congeló cuando algo en el rostro de él cambió mientras le hablaba. Él dijo: "Esta es la parte en la que tengo que mentirte y decir que todo estará bien y que de alguna manera podremos ayudarte, pero... El hecho es que, Peter, no sé si podremos. Puede que no exista alguna terapia que controle esos impulsos, pero no por eso debes dejar de intentarlo"

JJ dijo: "Spence, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Maeve la ignoró y mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre llamado Peter y observó su rostro mientras escuchaba a Spencer.

"Peter, no importa lo que pase, tienes que seguir intentándolo. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero al menos es la verdad."

Una vez más, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Peter bajó el cuchillo un poco y pareció considerar las palabras de Spencer.

"Por favor", declaró Maeve. "Sólo escúchalo. Él sólo quiere ayudarte."

"Aprecio su honestidad:" dijo Peter, luego levantó el cuchillo y se cortó la garganta.

Maeve se apartó con horror, al caer en la piscina y teñir el agua de escarlata.

"Espera," Ella le dijo a Spencer en voz alta cuando él bajó la cabeza y salió de la zona de la piscina.

Ella se escurrió detrás de él cuando salió a prisa del edificio y se subió a la parte trasera de un todoterreno negro. Se deslizó junto a él y lo observó mientras él miraba a la ventana. Sus manos entrelazadas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Sé lo que estás pensando. Analizas cada sílaba que le dijiste a ese pobre hombre. No es tu culpa."

"Sí, lo es."

Ella se estremeció y traspasó el panel lateral de la camioneta y de nuevo cayó en manos de la noche. Ella regresó a su lado, pero él se sentó con el rostro entre las manos.

"Hiciste lo que pensabas que era mejor y ..."

"Spence".

Maeve se dio la vuelta cuando JJ se subió a la camioneta. "Vete de aquí", le espetó a la rubia. "Cualquier cosa que vengas a decirle, el no necesita escucharla"

"Hey, ¿en qué pensabas cuando estabas allá?"

Él la miró y Maeve se estremeció de nuevo. No había nada en sus ojos, excepto las lágrimas no derramadas de la frustración y la ira. "Déjame en paz, JJ."

"Yo sólo quiero saber…-"

"No, me quieres dar un sermón. Bueno, creo que paso"

Él se bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió de nuevo al edificio. Le echó un vistazo a la chica mientras los paramédicos la sacaban del edificio. Él vio cuando se la llevaron. Morgan salió detrás de ellos.

"Hey chico, vamos a acabar con esto."

CMCMCM

Maeve renunció a tratar de hablar con él mientras recogía sus cosas para irse. Cuando Hotch se le acercó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre lo que había hecho en el área de la piscina, comenzó a exasperarse.

"Déjalo en paz", dijo entre dientes. "¿No ves que le estás haciendo daño?"

Cuando Hotch dijo: "Para mí esto es clara acerca de Maeve," ella comenzó a gritarle

"¡Detente! ¿Qué sabe tú acerca de eso? ¿Dónde estabas metido cuando él se enfrentó solo a Diane?"

Quería decir algo más, pero Spencer se fue sin responderle y ella tuvo que seguirlo.

"Voy a encontrar la manera de no sólo tener que andar siguiendo a Spencer, y cuando lo haga voy a ir a decirles lo que pienso de cada uno de ustedes"

CMCMCMCM

Cuando regresaron al apartamento, Spencer se sacó el bolso, el abrigo y la bufanda. En vez de hacerse algo de comer, como ella hubiese querido, él fue directamente a su teclado. Ella sólo lo había oído tocar un par de veces. Esta vez tocó algo que le resultaba familiar, pero que no había escuchado durante mucho tiempo, no podía recordar el nombre de la pieza. Era un proceso lento y melancólico, adecuado con el estado de ánimo de él, pero no con el estado de ánimo de ella.

Ella se deslizó hacia la biblioteca e intentó mover un libro. Como siempre, no funcionó por un tiempo, y luego, su copia de la narrativa de John Smith comenzó a inclinarse lentamente dejando atrás a los demás tomos, moviéndose hasta el borde de la plataforma.

"Sólo un poco más"

La emoción y la felicidad se esfumaron de ella como arena entre sus dedos. Luego la apartaron de ahí, como si alguien la hubiera agarrado en el medio de la calle para arrastrarla fuera del paso de un camión.

Ella parpadeó y se encontró que estaba de vuelta en la pequeña sala con el hombre llamado el replicador.

"Tú otra vez... ¿Por qué puedo venir aquí, pero no puedo ir a ningún otro sitio?"

El hombre la ignoró mientras trabajaba en su computadora. Ella flotaba detrás de él y vio que estaba escribiendo algo. Parecía una historia.

_Caminó a través de la oscuridad, como si le perteneciera. Perra estúpida, deberías haber sabido que no podías caminar sola en esta parte de la ciudad. Él le mostraría. Ella iba a aprender su lección, pero para cuando lo supiera iba a ser demasiado tarde. Se rió en voz baja y caminó alrededor de la esquina para hacer frente a ella. Iba a ser tan delicioso._

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se detuvo, como si él la escuchara y ella se deslizó de nuevo en estado de shock. Él guardó el archivo en su ordenador y se movió de nuevo hacia delante. Miró lo que parecían ser nuevas fotos del equipo en la pared. "Aburrido", dijo él y fue la primera vez que lo había oído hablar. "¿Por qué escribir cuando puedes vivir así?"

Él se rió y si ella todavía hubiese podido sentir que se le erizaba el cabello, ese era el momento para sentir que se le erizaba el pelo en la nuca.

"Sin embargo, tendremos que llevarlo a los hechos, si no esto no sería real"

Él se levantó, se estiró y ella se deslizaba a su alrededor. "Voy a descubrir quién eres"

De repente, esa fuerza invisible la volvió a absorber para llevarla de vuelta al apartamento de Spencer. Él aún estaba tocando en su teclado, pero interpretaba otra canción. Ella miró el reloj y vio que habían pasado treinta minutos.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer eso cada vez que quería?

CMCMCMCM

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, nadie le dijo nada de Spencer acerca de lo que pasó. Se preguntaba si Hotch les había dicho algo a ellos. Se dio cuenta que JJ miraba a Spencer con ojos acusatorios. Maeve hizo lo único que podía hacer. Ella le sacó la lengua a JJ y de inmediato se sintió mejor a pesar de lo infantil de su reacción.

Spencer tomó un archivo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Ella lo siguió hasta llegar a la oficina de García. Ella sonrió cuando García lo invitó a entrar llamándolo sus mejillas dulces.

"Hola, guapo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿No me vas a dar un sermón por lo de ayer?"

Maeve casi aplaudió cuando García le dijo "No, ¿por qué debería? Estabas tratando de hacer lo que pensaste que era mejor. Estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Cómo estás?"

Se sentó y Maeve rondaba cerca de él como siempre. "Estoy bien. Estoy cansado."

"¿Estás durmiendo?"

"No, él no está", Maeve, dijo.

"En realidad, no. Es que..."

"Acabas de perder al amor de tu vida" García le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "Mejorarás"

"Todo el mundo dice eso, pero yo no sé si me lo puedo creer"

Maeve barrió sus ojos sobre el escritorio mientras hablaban, y luego se congeló. Ella no podía moverse ni hablar, ni siquiera cuando Spencer se puso de pie. No lo oyó preguntarle a García para que lo ayudara en un caso o ver que se dirigía a la puerta. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente una fotografía sobre el escritorio de García que tenía la cara del replicador.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**__ Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: MabelReid_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO VIII*:.**

Ella paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras que Spencer leía. ¿Cómo podía sentarse allí y leer cuando la respuesta al rompecabezas estaba ahí, delante de él?

_Porque ignora que está justo en frente de él. Tú eres la única que lo sabes y no se lo puedes decir a nadie._

El dedo de él rodó por la página de uno de los libros que había comprado en la biblioteca. Pasó a la siguiente página y ella empezó a caminar de nuevo.

"¿Sabes quién es?"

Ella se acercó y se paró justo en frente de él. "Maldita sea. Tienes que escucharme. El replicador está delante de sus narices. Ustedes tienen que conocerlo. Vi la foto en el escritorio de García. Por favor... Escúchame"

Ella le estaba gritando, pero a él no le importaba. Pasó otra página y siguió leyendo.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a él y pensó en tocarle la mano con la que sostenía el libro que leía. Ella cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar la sensación de tocar su piel. Alargó la mano y dejó sus dedos filtrarse sobre su antebrazo desnudo. Se había enrollado la manga de la camisa y ella podía ver cada uno de los vellos y los poros de su piel.

Dejó su mano deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo... Y con uno de sus dedos sintió el calor de su piel. De la sorpresa casi se cae de su asiento. Se levantó ocho centímetros por encima del sofá y permaneció allí por un momento.

_¡No te asustes! Concéntrate._

Poco a poco se movió y regresó a su asiento por un momento. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que leer era muy relajante, por alguna razón. Ella se acercó y le puso la mano en el antebrazo. Esta vez él se estremeció como si hubiera sido tocado por un cable de alta tensión.

"¿Puedes sentirme, bebé."

"Maeve," susurró mientras su cabeza se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

"Estoy aquí. Tienes que oírme, cariño. Estás en peligro. Ve a la oficina de García. Él está en la fotografía."

Ella apretó el agarre en su brazo y sus dedos lo traspasaron. Él se estremeció, y luego se sacudió como si hubiera recibido un baño de agua fría en un día especialmente caluroso.

"No," dijo en voz alta. "Te estás imaginando cosas. No existen los fantasmas."

"Oh Dios, sálvame de la lógica de éste genio. Te conozco. Eres un científico, pero tú sabes también que es absurdo creer que la ciencia y la lógica son las dueñas de todas las verdades. Estoy aquí. Soy real. Por favor escúchame"

Dejó el libro y se levantó. "Sólo necesito dormir un poco"

"No, Tú no necesitas dormir. Tienes que escucharme."

Entonces, sin previo aviso, se encontró de nuevo con el hombre llamado el replicador.

"Maldita sea. Estaba tan cerca."

La molestia, más que el miedo, fue lo que la invadió. No tenía nada que temer, después de todo. Lo peor ya había pasado. Estaba muerta. No había ningún sitio donde ir sino seguir adelante. Casi se echó a reír, y luego se dio cuenta de que el replicador tenía compañía en esa pequeña habitación.

"Gracias", le decía a un hombre vestido con pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y una gorra de béisbol azul. "Has sido una ayuda inestimable para mí, pero ya no necesito tus servicios."

"Sí, como digas. ¿Dónde está mi dinero?"

El replicador sonrió y Maeve tuvo una premonición repentina. . "Hey, ella gritó al otro hombre" Tienes que irte, va a…"

El replicador levantó un arma equipada con silenciador y le disparó a quemarropa en el pecho. Cayó con un golpe seco sobre el piso de madera.

Ella gritó, más horrorizada que conmocionada. El hombre que ella conocía como el replicador se aproximó al muerto y se agachó a su lado.

"Tú eras sólo un medio para un fin y fuiste demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta de que no eres bueno para mí excepto por tu talento con la cámara. Es una lástima que nadie te va a echar de menos."

Él tomó la pierna del hombre y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Ella flotó a lo largo y vio como el replicador envolvió al hombre en algo plástico, y luego lo ató con una cuerda. Abrió la parte trasera de su maltratada camioneta verde y depositó el cuerpo en la parte posterior. Cerró la puerta trasera, se metió en el lado del conductor y encendió el motor.

Miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que alguien estuviera allí para verlos, pero no había nadie. Otro destello que la desorientó y estaba de vuelta en el apartamento con Spencer.

"Maldita sea," ella casi gritó, y luego se dirigió al sofá y se sentó flotando a pocos centímetros por encima de la tela. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentirse molesta o enojada por cualquier cosa?

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer estaba comiendo un sándwich cuando ella regresó de su extraña visita al replicador. Parecía haber olvidado el contacto entre ellos, o probablemente, él lo había suprimido.

Luego, dio un vistazo más de cerca y vio que tenía "La narrativa de John Smith", en la mesa y miraba lo que ella le había escrito de Thomas Merton.

"Sí... realmente estoy aquí. Esto no es una locura tuya. Por favor, escúchame. Otro hombre está muerto. Yo se que trabajaste con el replicador. Tú tiene que saber quién es."

Ella se puso de pie en medio de la mesa y miró directamente hacia sus ojos hermosos. Él la miró como si pudiera verla.

"¿Por qué no se me permite decirte sobre el peligro que enfrentas. ¿Quién hizo estas reglas estúpidas?" Ella gritó al techo, pero como de costumbre, nadie se molestó en responder a sus demandas.

Spencer parpadeó cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, y bajó la mirada al libro. Tocó la escritura con un dedo tembloroso. "Todavía te quiero"

"Lo sé. Yo también te quiero."

Ella tomó su rostro, pero de repente él se puso de pie y tomó el libro de vuelta a su biblioteca. Lo colocó allí con tanta ternura que ella sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo", le oyó decir. "Te has ido y cuanto antes lo acepte y logre seguir adelante, es mejor"

"No, no puedes seguir adelante, no ahora. No antes de que te muestre el que quiere hacerte daño a ti y a tus amigos. Por favor, Spencer... No me apartes."

La dejó allí flotando y mirando fijamente a su estantería. Pasaron horas antes de que ella se unió a él en su habitación y pasó el resto de la noche mirándolo dormir.

CMCMCMCMCM

Ella se estremeció cuando su teléfono sonó poco antes de las seis de la mañana. A pesar de su frustración por su incapacidad para hacerlo consciente de su presencia, sonrió cuando bostezó y se frotó los ojos como un niño pequeño.

"Sí", dijo al teléfono.

Ella miró sus ojos abrirse en plena conciencia, "¿Dónde?"

Apartó las mantas y se acercó a la silla donde su raída túnica vieja yacía y se la puso. "Está bien, García, estoy en mi camino."

Flotaba en medio de su habitación al salir del baño. Algo estaba pasando y era muy importante. Nunca lo llamaban tan temprano en un día laborable a menos que sea urgente. Se armó de valor para otra ronda de sangre y lágrimas de los que quedaban atrás.

No se detuvo por la comida, la había rehusado con una negativa silenciosa, aunque sí se tomó sus vitaminas junto con el café que siempre se detenía a comprar aun cuando el llamado a la oficina era urgente "Te haría más efecto si las acompañaras con un poco de proteínas ", ella protestó.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Ella se reprendió con irritación, "¿Decirle al hombre que no puede escucharte que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?"

Él cogió su bolso y corrió hacia la puerta y ella lo siguió como siempre, sólo que con una sonrisa en su rostro.

CMCMCMCM

"No entiendo por qué estamos aquí sentados", dijo Morgan. "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer."

"Estamos fuera del caso", dijo Hotch.

"Sí..." La Jefa de Sección Strauss dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala, vestía con su habitual traje azul marino con una camisa azul pálido por debajo del abrigo abotonado. No tenía ni un pelo fuera de su lugar, pero a Maeve le parecía que su arreglo había sido al descuido.

"No podemos dejarlo que se pudra ahí"

"No lo van a abandonar", dijo la Jefa Strauss a García. "He movido algunos contactos y Hotch observará la entrevista."

"Pero, señora..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "observar"?"

"Esto es una locura."

"Señora estoy seguro de que si yo…"

Ella levantó las manos cuando perdió el control de la conversación dentro de la habitación" Eso es suficiente... Necesito que el resto de ustedes se dedique a hacer sus trabajo. Tienen un cadáver con más preguntas que respuestas. Consigan respuestas, y así podremos traerlo de vuelta"

"Sí, señora", dijeron todos con diferentes grados de respeto, irritación y resignación.

"Todavía tengo algunos recursos a los que puedo apelar. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo"

Salió de la sala y Morgan resopló con desdén. "Voy a apostar a que lo hará"

"Morgan", espetó Hotch. "Ella tiene razón. Quiero que todos ustedes se pongan en esto. Los policías de Washington DC no están contentos con que estemos interviniendo. Están haciendo todo lo posible para sacarnos del paso pero no voy a descansar hasta que logremos que lo liberen"

"Voy a llamar a Will," JJ dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"¿De qué servirá eso?" Preguntó Alex.

"Está en homicidios. Tal vez pueda pedir algunos favores"

Alex se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si piensas que eso va a ayudar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo"

Hotch agarró su abrigo. "Los llamaré cuando tenga algo que informar"

"Esto tiene que ser obra del replicador", Morgan le dijo a él.

"No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Trabajen en el perfil No quiero que nos enfoquemos solamente en el replicador hasta estar seguros que tiene que ver con ésta situación"

Él se apresuró a salir de la habitación y dijo a Alex. "Ya has oído al hombre. Vamos a trabajar."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_ Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: MabelReid_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO IX*:.**

Maeve paseaba de un lado al otro a través de la mesa de conferencias ya que el equipo trabajaba fervientemente en éste nuevo caso. Había silencio, excepto por el suave chasquido del papeleo, mientras Reid observaba las fotos de la escena del crimen y Alex leía un manuscrito que se había encontrado con el cuerpo.

"Esto no tiene sentido," dijo Morgan mientras empujaba su tablet en la mesa.

Spencer se sobresaltó un poco con el sonido del golpe, pero mantuvo los ojos en las fotografías.

"Nada de esto tiene sentido", replicó JJ. "Rossi ha sido arrestado simplemente porque encontraron un manuscrito con su nombre en él"

"Es claramente el trabajo del replicador", dijo Morgan. "¿Por qué degenerar en esto. Él tiene que saber que vamos a descifrar que Rossi no tiene nada que ver?"

"No lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la policía local lo arreste", dijo Spencer.

"Está jugando con ustedes," les dijo Maeve "Lo he visto. Él quiere que todos ustedes sufran. Ustedes lo conocen. Ustedes tienen que hablar sobre el hecho de que lo conocen, o él..."

Ella no se atrevía a pensar en esas palabras, y mucho menos expresarlas en voz alta a un grupo de personas que no eran capaces de escucharla. Ella flotó hasta que estuvo detrás de Spencer y observó la copia del manuscrito. Si pudiera leerlo. Ella no podía pasar más allá de la primera página, a menos que la ayudaran.

"Se está burlando de nosotros", dijo JJ. "Él quiere que sepamos que él tiene el control. Si es capaz de hacerles creer a los policías locales que Rossi mató a esta mujer, entonces estamos jodidos."

"No estamos jodidos", dijo Alex. "Este manuscrito no fue escrito por Rossi"

"Ya sabemos eso," Morgan gruñó con impaciencia. "Dime algo que no sepamos, Blake"

Alex movió sus ojos hacia él. "Quiero decir que puedo demostrar que él no escribió esto. Cada escritor tiene un estilo. He leído varios de los libros de Rossi y puedo decir que éste no es su estilo. No le llega ni cerca"

"Correcto Blake", dijo Spencer mientras cogía el manuscrito y se puso a leer de nuevo, a pesar que ya lo había memorizado. "Se trata de dos personas totalmente diferentes"

"Bueno, eso es un alivio", dijo Morgan un poco sarcástico. "Tenemos un genio y un experto en lingüística de nuestro lado. La pregunta es ¿la policía local nos creerá?"

"Ellos lo harán, si ustedes tienen algo con qué respaldarlo"

JJ levantó la mirada para ver a Will en la puerta en compañía de Anderson. "¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?"

Ella corrió y lo abrazó.

"Llamaron de la recepción. Pensé que era mejor ir a por él y traerlo aquí en lugar de interrumpirlos", dijo Anderson.

"Gracias"

Él le sonrió a JJ y se retiró para dejar a los perfiladores con su caso. Will tomó una silla entre Alex y JJ. "¿Los he escuchado decir que pueden probar que David no mató a esta mujer?"

"Tenemos pruebas de que no escribió la historia", dijo Spencer. "No sé si eso lo exculpará o no a los ojos de tus amigos"

"Bueno, es por eso que estoy aquí. Estoy respaldando su coartada personalmente. Él estaba en una reunión de caridad organizada por la Embajadora Elizabeth Prentiss."

"¿Has hablado con la madre de Emily?"

"Sí. Ella recordó a David, porque él estaba allí con Samantha Brooks."

"_ Samantha Brooks_, "silbó Morgan. "Wow... Es seguro que él ni se movió de ahí"

"Te impresionas tan fácilmente, dulzura," le dijo García. "He oído que es una verdadera devoradora de hombres."

"Una preciosa devoradora de hombres que vale como 65 millones de dólares, o eso me han dicho."

"65.9 millones", dijo Spencer en tono ausente

Maeve se sonrió con la mueca en el rostro de Morgan. "No lo digas si no es con exactitud", Maeve le dijo a Morgan y se rió de nuevo.

"No me importa si se trata de 65.9", dijo JJ. "¿Por qué simplemente no nos llamaste?"

"Porque yo estaba en el vecindario y quiero que agarremos al replicador. Quiero a mi esposa de regreso"

JJ se aferró a la mano de Will. "Lo siento, Will."

Él suspiró, largo y profundo. "Vamos a atrapar a ese bastardo."

"Spencer", dijo Alex.

Él estaba mirando una de las fotos de la escena del crimen como si fuera a salir corriendo de la mesa en cualquier mometo.

"¿Qué?"

"Te ves como si estuvieras a un millón de millas de aquí"

"Sí, chico," Morgan, le dijo cuando todos ellos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a recoger sus abrigos, tabletas y teléfonos. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"No es nada. Estaba pensando sólo en la coartada de Rossi"

"¿Seguro?"

Spencer asintió. Maeve flotaba a su lado mientras se apresuraban en salir de la sala de conferencias hacia los ascensores. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué te preocupa?"

No había visto esa mirada en su cara desde los primeros días después de su muerte. "Cariño, por favor, diles lo que piensas"

Reid alcanzó el ascensor primero. Apretó el botón para llamar y se puso de espaldas al resto del equipo. Trató de sacar las ideas de su cabeza, pero no lo consiguió. Se negaba a estar en lo cierto. Era el resultado de un excesivo estrés, la falta de sueño y la sensación persistente de que de alguna manera Maeve estaba todavía con él.

Tenía que aclarar su mete y concentrarse en el caso. Los otros lo necesitaban y ahora no era el momento de prestar atención a algunas ideas locas y especulativas. Si tan sólo no tuviera una memoria eidética, entonces tal vez no estaría pensando que…

"Oye, Reid, despierta. El ascensor está aquí."

Siguió a Alex al elevador. Ella arqueó las cejas hacia él, pero él negó con la cabeza. Tenía que pensar en ello. Tenía que haber una razón para justificar la gran similitud en el estilo de escritura. No podía ser lo que él pensaba que era ya que, de ser así, todo lo que él habría valorado se iba a esfumar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

CMCMCMCM

"Bueno", dijo Rossi, cuando cerraron la puerta de la camioneta que los llevaría de regreso a la casa de Dave. "Eso fue divertido. Voy a tener que quitarlo de mi lista de cosas por hacer"

"No le veo la gracia"

"No estaba tratando de sonar divertido, Morgan. Estoy tratando de resistirme a la tentación de llamar a mis abogados y darles instrucciones de demandar al departamento de policía por hacer una detención ilegal."

"Es algo bueno que contemos con JJ y que ella tenga a Will"

"Sí, tenerlo de mi lado fue algo bueno"

"Me alegro que su coartada fue comprobada tan velozmente"

Rossi miró a Hotch y sonrió. "No me quejaré nunca más de asistir a una fiesta de caridad. De hecho, creo que voy a patrocinarlas, celebraré al menos una cada semana"

"Hiciste un gran trabajo con IAB"

Rossi hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a Hotch. "No es tan difícil distraerlos. Sabía que ustedes iban a encontrar algo para ayudarme, así que sólo mantuve la conversación durante cuatro horas."

"Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso"

Rossi hizo un gesto con la mano de nuevo. "Los locales estaban haciendo su trabajo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, en su posición nosotros habríamos actuado igual. Me alegro que tengamos a alguien como Alex en el equipo. Ella fue la que descubrió que el estilo de escritura no era el mío"

Maeve miró a Spencer, que estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaban como si él durmiera. Alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo. Una vez más, ella fue capaz de sostenerlo como si fuera real y no un fantasma. No reaccionó a su contacto, por lo que ella se aferró a él hasta que llegaron a una casa que era más como una mansión que como una vivienda unifamiliar.

Ellos dejaron allí a Rossi y Hotch llevó a Morgan y Spencer de regreso a Quántico para recoger sus cosas. Spencer se despertó cuando entraron en el aparcamiento. "Hey, chico, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Puedes recoger tu coche mañana"

"Sí... Eso suena bien."

Se metió en la camioneta de Morgan con Spencer y lo vio quedarse dormido tan pronto como se retiraron de la zona de aparcamiento. Morgan no trató de hablar con Spencer hasta que llegaron al complejo de apartamentos. Se quedó allí hasta que él entró. Spencer no se molestó en mudarse la ropa, sino que simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá y cayó en un sueño profundo. Tres horas más tarde, se despertó gritando.

CMCMCMCMCM

El hombre estaba sentado frente a su computadora reproduciendo la escena del callejón, casi veinticuatro horas atrás. Era increíble la calidad de la imagen de la pequeña cámara que había instalado allí para grabar el descubrimiento del cuerpo. El hecho de que no la habían encontrado no era de sorprenderse. Los que se ocuparon de la escena del crimen eran incompetentes. No era necesario haber sido tan meticuloso con el cadáver, pero algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

La cara del Agente Especial Rossi cuando le habían puesto las esposas, no tenía precio. Eso le demostraría que no podía simplemente entrar y hacerse cargo y esperar que no hubiese consecuencias.

Golpeó su mano sobre la mesa y apretó los dientes. Todos ellos tenían que pagar. Era su culpa que él fuera un monstruo. Ellos lo habían hecho así y todos ellos pagarían por ello. Cuando terminara con ellos, todos desearían no haber nacido.

Se levantó de su puesto y fue a su improvisada mesa de revelado. Él pudo haberle pedido a su "asistente" que tomara las fotografías con una cámara digital, pero esto era mucho más divertido. Comenzó a revelar estas últimas series de fotografías, y le agradó mucho. Incluso con el conocimiento de que alguien los estaba mirando, que no habían investigado a sus compañeros.

Cuando el primer cuadro del rollo comenzó revelarse, él sonrió. Todos eran tan estúpidos. Pensaban que era a Rossi a quien tenían que proteger.

Clavó la fotografía aún mojada y dio un paso atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para inspeccionar su verdadero objetivo. Oh, los otros lo pagaran, pero lo principal – Eso realmente sería dulce.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_ Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: MabelReid_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO X*:.**

Ella parpadeó y se posó sobre Spencer mientras él daba vueltas y se retorcía en sus sábanas. "No... No la lastimes. Por favor, haré lo que quieras. No, no puedes... ¡por favor!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y el sudor le corría por la frente. Él se apartó la sábana y se sentó en la oscuridad, iluminado por el resplandor de las farolas. Las luces de un coche se filtraron en la habitación, y brevemente alumbraron su rostro. Sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, llenos de lágrimas. Luego el coche se había ido y se hizo un silencio mortal.

Él se recostó sobre la almohada al mismo tiempo que Maeve se deslizó a través de él y se quedó flotando justo por encima de la manta, a su derecha. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, justo encima de donde su corazón frenético se batía como las alas de un colibrí asustado. Puso una mano sobre su cara y susurró. "No puedo estar en lo cierto"

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"No puedo estar en lo cierto. Él no haría esto"

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una explicación."

De pronto se sentó y se quitó las mantas. Traspasó a Maeve cuando se levantó y ella flotó detrás de Spencer hasta la sala de estar. Se fue a su tablero de ajedrez y se quedó mirándolo, ayudado por las luces que viene de las farolas. Él agarró al rey negro y lo acarició, sus dedos palparon cada contorno hasta que finalmente llegó a la cruz de la corona.

Ella observó su rostro y sus ojos. Estaba pensando mucho, de la manera que él lo hacía cuando un caso no estaba resultando bien.

Después de unos minutos, él pareció tomar alguna decisión porque encendió las luces y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Se leía un poco después de la una de la mañana. Suspiró, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

Ella lo siguió hasta la cama y se sentó con la espalda contra la cabecera. Por lo menos pasó una hora antes de que pudiera volver a dormir.

CMCMCMCMCM

A la mañana siguiente él tomó su café en una pequeña cafetería en la calle, en lugar de beber la primera taza en el apartamento. Se sentó en una mesa cerca del fondo y miró por la ventana. Rechazó a la camarera cuando trató de hacerle ordenar algo para desayunar. Maeve se rió cuando la mujer se alejó haciendo una pequeña rabieta. "Cuidado, Spencer, estás molestando a tu camarera. Ella podría "olvidarse" que estás aquí y tendrías que conformarte con una taza de café por el resto del tiempo"

Finalmente él se alegró cuando Alex entró en la cafetería y se unió a él. "¿Qué es tan importante para tener que encontrarnos aquí tan temprano?", le preguntó irritada.

"Lo siento, pero quería hablar contigo y pedirte un favor antes de que nos pusiéramos a trabajar."

Alex se quitó la chaqueta azul oscuro y echó hacia atrás su cabello. La camarera regresó y le preguntó a Alex si quería algo. Alex negó con la cabeza "Yo sólo voy a tomar un café, gracias."

La camarera se quedó mirándolos a los dos, ya que no le hacían caso, y luego se fue enojada. Maeve negó con la cabeza y sonrió a ellos. "No van a anotar puntos con ella"

"Lo siento, pero tenía que hablar contigo antes que nos veamos con el resto"

"Está bien, ¿qué sabes tú y no deseas que el equipo sepa? Has estado actuando extraño desde que Rossi fue detenido ayer"

Maeve cruzó los dedos para que Alex lo escuchara sin juzgarlo, porque eso podía pasar. Esta podría ser la manera de encontrar el replicador y que ella pudiera seguir su destino.

_¿Quieres irte?_

Ella se sintió conmocionada, pero antes que pudiera admitir sus sentimientos de inquietud, Spencer comenzó a hablar en un nivel bajo, pero con nerviosismo en su voz.

"Reconocí el estilo de escritura del replicador, creo."

"¿Crees? Pensé que contigo sólo funcionaba el conocimiento absoluto, cuando las cosas ya no se prestan a dudas"

Se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera volvió y completó sus cafés. Les dio a los dos una mirada inquisitiva, pero ellos la ignoraron nuevamente.

"Eso no es cierto", chilló, y Maeve sonrió. "Tengo momentos de duda, al igual que todos. Sería muy arrogante si afirmara lo contrario."

"Está bien, lo siento por hacer esa observación. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

"Quiero darte un artículo de alguien que conozco. No te voy a decir quién es, por el momento. Quiero que lo analices objetivamente"

Alex asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café. "De acuerdo, ¿dónde está el artículo?"

Spencer abrió su mochila y sacó una vieja revista que había guardado. Él se la entregó. "Tenemos un poco de tiempo. ¿Podrías leerla ahora mismo?"

Ella lo miró por un momento y luego recogió las páginas y comenzó a leer.

Maeve decidió estudiar a Spencer, en lugar de mirar a Alex Blake. Descubrió que quería que todos leyeran al mismo ritmo que Spencer ya no había que esperar cuando él leía algo.

Finalmente, Alex puso de lado las páginas y tomó otro sorbo de café frío. "Sí, yo tendría que admitir que son de la misma persona"

Spencer agarró su taza de café con tanta fuerza que Maeve tuvo miedo de que la rompiera. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y tragó saliva.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alex exigió. "¿Quién es el Replicador, Reid?"

CMCMCMCM

Maeve entró por las puertas del ascensor detrás de Spencer y Alex, cuando arribaron al sexto piso del edificio en Quántico. "Tiene que haber algún tipo de explicación", dijo Spencer. "No puedo creer que…"

Alex le dio un codazo en el costado cuando Hotch se reunió con ellos. "Todo el mundo está en la sala de conferencias. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente para que me hicieras reunirlos tan temprano?"

"Hotch, por favor créeme cuando te digo que no queremos decir esto dos veces", dijo Spencer.

Las cejas de Hotch subieron. "No me va a gustar esto, ¿verdad?"

"No, señor... Se relaciona con el caso del replicador"

Hotch no respondió, pero se alejó de ellos hacia la sala de conferencias. Reid se apresuró a seguirlo con Alex en la retaguardia y Maeve deslizándose tras ellos. "Gracias por creerle", dijo Alex. "Está muy molesto por todo esto"

Alex cerró la puerta de la sala de conferencias y se enfrentó al resto del equipo. Spencer asintió con la cabeza, ella miró a Hotch y él asintió también, y ella empezó a hablar.

"Reid y yo creemos tener una pista significativa sobre la identidad del replicador"

El resto del equipo se dio entre sí miradas inquisitivas, pero no interrumpieron a Alex. "Reid notó similitudes entre el estilo de escritura de la historia dejada junto con nuestra última víctima, y alguien que conoce"

"Eso no puede estar bien", dijo JJ. "Spence, ¿estás seguro?"

"Él está seguro y yo también, nos reunimos esta mañana y me mostró un artículo escrito por esta persona y estoy convencida que el estilo es consistente"

"¿Quién es?"

Alex miró a Hotch en vez de a García, quien era la que había formulado la pregunta. Luego miró a Reid. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas y su cara estaba tan pálida, que ella pensó que él iba a vomitar.

"Creemos que es Jason Gideon"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso no es posible"

"Reid, tú no estás pensando bien, amigo"

"Tiene que haber otra explicación"

"Basta", Hotch les gritó. "Tenemos que hablar de esto"

"No hay nada de que hablar," interrumpió Morgan. "Sin ánimo de ofender, Alex, pero no pueden esperar que nosotros creamos que el replicador es Gideon. Eso es una locura."

"El estilo de la escritura no miente", dijo Alex. "Reid me dio la pieza de lectura sin decirme quién la escribió. Llegué a la conclusión que pertenece a la misma persona. Los estilos de escritura son como las huellas digitales, cada uno es único"

"Tú no trabajaste con él", dijo García. Las lágrimas se habían reunido en las esquinas de sus ojos. "No lo conoces."

"¿Alguno de ustedes lo conoció?"

"Por favor, detenganse", dijo Reid en voz baja. "No los reuní aquí a todos para que discutieramos"

"¿Cómo espera que reaccionemos, Spence?"

"Esperaba que me escucharan", replicó.

"Sí, él merece eso de ustedes" dijo Maeve mientras dejaba asomar una mano sobre su hombro.

"Entonces, por supuesto, iluminanos", dijo Rossi.

"No creo que él es el Replicador," dijo Reid en el mismo tono tranquilo. "Creo que ha sido secuestrado por el replicador y fue forzado a escribir la historia. Ni siquiera sabemos si él sigue con vida. ¿Qué utilidad podría tener él para el replicador ahora que ya nos dio la historia y un cuerpo? "

Los otros parecían calmarse a excepción de Morgan que se levantó para pasearse por la habitación como un gato salvaje. "Preciosa", se dirigió a García y le apretó los hombros. "¿Sabes si está en la ciudad?"

"Derek, dejé de tratar de realizar un seguimiento de él hace años. Era evidente que no quería contacto con nosotros. No tengo ni idea de dónde está."

"Tenemos que encontrarlo", dijo JJ. "Es la única manera de averiguar lo que está pasando"

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Hotch. "Tenemos que encontrarlo y hablar con él si él ha sido tomada por el Replicador, entonces es aún más urgente que lo identifiquemos, si él …"

"No lo digas", dijo Morgan con los dientes apretados"

"Tengo que decirlo y lo sabes"

Morgan se sentó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. "¿Estamos considerando seriamente que Jason Gideon ha sufrido algún tipo de brote psicótico y ahora es un asesino?"

"Tenemos que considerar todas las posibilidades. La muerte de Sarah fue devastadora para él. Podría ser el factor de estrés"

"Esto es una locura", dijo JJ. "Siento como si estuvieras en un episodio de _The Twilight Zone_ ¿Qué sigue?"

"García, quiero que hagas lo que sea necesario para encontrar a Gideon"

"Pero, señor," dijo con voz temblorosa. "Traté de encontrarlo durante meses después que nos dejó. Él me debe conocer muy bien, porque desapareció del mapa"

"Tiene que haber algo, encuéntralo"

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "No puedo creer esto"

"Lo sé," Morgan la calmó mientras miraba a Reid y Blake como si fueran el replicador.

"Todos ustedes," Hotch exigió, "Ponga sus sentimientos personales a un lado y pongamos manos a la obra. En lo que a mí respecta, Jason es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. Ahora bien, si todos ustedes me disculpan tengo que ir a hablar con Strauss"

"No puedes", Morgan se puso de pie. "Nos va a sacar del caso"

"No, no", dijo Hotch. "Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que somos los mejores para el trabajo. Nadie conoce a Gideon mejor que nosotros"

Reid se levantó y siguió a Hotch lejos de las objeciones del resto del equipo. "Lo siento, Hotch. No sabía qué más hacer"

Hotch se volvió y le dio una mirada cansada a Reid. "No es tu culpa, Reid. Difícilmente nos lo ibas a poder ocultar. Ahora ve y haz tu trabajo, mientras yo voy a hacer el mío. Sólo espero que tú y Blake estén equivocados"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**

_Por: MabelReid_

_Traducción por: Titi25_

**.:*CAPITULO XI*:.**

Maeve estaba cerca de la ventana de la sala de reuniones mientras que el equipo tenía una tormenta de ideas acerca de Jason Gideon.

"Vamos chicos," Alex estaba diciendo. "¿Qué sabemos sobre él?"

"Más que tú", dijo Morgan irritado. "Nunca trabajaste con él"

"Es cierto, pero sabía quién fue y conocía su reputación. Es inteligente, detallista, compasivo y estaba muy dedicado a su trabajo, a tal punto que le costó su matrimonio y su hijo"

"Todas esas son buenas razones por las cuales no debemos creer que él sea el replicador"

Rossi se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana junto a Maeve. "Estamos inundados por los sentimientos", comenzó.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando", susurró Morgan. "Jason Gideon no está más cerca de matar a alguien que…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque lo conozco"

Rossi se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. "¿Todos creen conocerlo, pero en realidad, ¿qué tan bien podemos llegar a conocer a alguien? ¿Qué tan bien crees conocerme a mí, a Reid o Hotch?"

Morgan dejó su silla y volvió a mirar por encima del área de cubículos. "Los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no se van a ir mañana y luego se convertirán en asesinos seriales"

"En realidad, no estoy tan seguro acerca de mí", dijo Rossi hablando en serio. "Sabes tan bien como yo que cualquiera, bajo las circunstancias adecuadas y la justa presión, podría matar a otra persona. Recuerda hace unos años a esas tres chicas en North Mammon"

"Tú no estaba allí", comenzó Morgan.

"Yo no tenía que estar allí. He leído los expedientes. Sé lo que pasó y lo que las condujo a matar a una de ellas. En circunstancias normales, nunca hubiesen asesinado a una amiga de esa manera, pero las suyas no era unas circunstancias normales"

"Estás comparando manzanas con naranjas", comenzó JJ. "Esto no es lo mismo. Gideon no fue secuestrado y obligado a elegir quien vive y quien muere"

"No, pero he estado allí", Reid intervino en voz baja. "Sé exactamente de lo que Rossi está hablando. Cuando tú piensas que no hay otra salida, o tomas tú mismo la vida de alguien o eliges a quien matar para salvar tu vida o la de alguien más. No hables de algo que no conoces"

"Hey, niño bonito para ahí, JJ no quería decir…"

"¡No me llame así!"

"No me grites"

"¡Basta!"

Todos se volvieron hacia Alex cuando ella y Maeve gritaron lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

"Esto es lo que quiere el replicador. Independientemente de si Jason Gideon es el replicador, eso no importa porque el resultado es el mismo. El equipo se está desmoronando. ¿Esto es lo que quieren? ¿Quieren abrir una brecha entre nosotros?"

Ninguno vio a los ojos de los demás. Todos ellos encontraron algo mejor que hacer con sus manos. Por unos largos segundos el silencio fue ensordecedor, a Maeve le parecieron años.

"Comuníquense", Ella dijo mientras atravesaba a JJ y pasaba por el medio de la mesa de la sala de conferencias. "No peleen, por favor. Usted tiene que encontrarlo."

"Lo siento," Reid dijo mirando a JJ

"¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no eres el que anda por ahí matando a la gente y amenazándonos

"Bueno, no, pero fui el que descubrió el estilo consistente de la escritura"

"Está bien, Spence. No estoy enojada contigo o con los demás. Estoy molesta porque no podemos ir por delante de él, sea quien sea. Él ha estado por delante desde el primer día."

"Tal vez ya no", dijo García desde la puerta

Ella sonrió y no era una sonrisa de las que inspiran confianza, era más como la sonrisa de un depredador al acecho. A Maeve no le gustaba eso.

"¿Qué has encontrado?" Morgan estuvo a su lado en un instante. "¿Qué pasa, preciosa?"

"He activado un programa antiguo para rastrear las tarjetas de crédito de Gideon. Paré de seguirlo cuando dejó de usarlas hace cinco años. Ahora, hay un consumo hecho con una de ellas. Es un cargo en un motel cerca de la autopista"

"Es una trampa", dijo Maeve, al mismo tiempo que Spencer y Rossi

"Lo sé," Hotch dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación con Strauss, pisándole los talones. "No tenemos más remedio que continuar con eso"

"Yo quiero que esto acabe hoy, de una manera u otra", dijo Strauss. "Hagan lo que tengan que hacer para terminar con esto, independientemente de quién sea el replicador"

CMCMCMCMCM

Maeve observó al equipo SWAT ir por delante. Ella flotaba cerca de Spencer, que tenía su revólver a su lado. La luz del sol jugaba con su rostro, pero no podía ver sus ojos a través de las anteojos obscuros que llevaba.

Alex los siguió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Las escaleras rodeaban el exterior del motel y terminaban en un largo pasillo que lo atravesaba. Las habitaciones tenían ventanas que daban al frente y la habitación dieciséis estaba ubicadas al centro del edificio. Maeve sabía que si el replicador estaba allí, los vería venir, pero no había nada que hacer. Alex, JJ y Rossi iban a paso cerrado, mientras que Hotch y Morgan estaban a la derecha detrás del equipo SWAT.

Una de las amas de llave salió de una de las habitaciones con un carro de limpieza que bloqueó el corredor. Ella gritó aterrada, dejó caer un montón de toallas blancas en el suelo y se echó hacia atrás dentro de la sala, como si la hubiesen halado con un gancho.

El policía a la cabeza le hizo un gesto al resto para guardar silencio mientras empujaba la puerta con tanta fuerza que se desprendió de las bisagras.

Maeve se estremeció al oír los gritos del FBI y de la policía, pero todo terminó muy rápido. El equipo SWAT salió primero y no parecían contentos. Ella flotó a través de uno de los policías corpulentos y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta derribada al tiempo que vio al resto de los agentes traspasar a la habitación. Caminaron a través de ella, pero ella no se inmutó.

Allí, en la alfombra verde yacía un hombre con una gorra de béisbol. Ella conocía a ese hombre. Era el hombre que mató el replicador. Era su cómplice.

"¿Qué?" Rossi pasó por encima de él y se agachó junto a Reid y Morgan.

"Parece que es el hombre que se refleja en las fotos que García amplió, el que sale reflejado en los anteojos de Alex"

"No puede estar bien", dijo Spencer mientras inspeccionaba el resto de la habitación. "¿Por qué nos dirige hasta aquí a través de la tarjeta de crédito de Gideon"

"Le dispararon a quemarropa. No es suicidio considerando el ángulo de la herida", dijo Hotch.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos, a partir de aqui?"

"Chicos", dijo Spencer con temor, mientras Maeve flotaba a través de Rossi para ir a su lado. "He encontrado algo"

Se acercaron y miraron hacia un juego de ajedrez pequeño colocado en el extremo de una mesa.

Spencer miró a Blake, y Maeve se estremeció un poco. Había una profunda tristeza y una rabia en ellos que la llenó de un miedo terrible.

"Es Gideon"

"Reid," comenzó a decir JJ, pero él la detuvo con una mirada.

"Este juego de ajedrez", comenzó a hablar él, pero su voz temblaba de tal manera que casi no era intelegible. "JJ, ¿te… te.. recuerdas cuando te… te llevé al ju... juego de fútbol"

JJ le puso una mano en el antebrazo, pero él en vez de distanciarse de ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Maeve contrajo los puños a los costados y trató contener el ataque de celos que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Podían tocarse, y ella estaba condenada para siempre a estar fuera. Oh Dios, cómo quería que todo terminara.

"Sí," JJ le dijo

"Esto está colocado," comenzó a calmarse un poco, "De la misma forma que fue ese día en el avión"

"¿Por qué es importante?"

Reid se volteó para mirar a Rossi, quien estudiaba el tablero con atención.

"Debido a que fue la primera vez que lo derroté. Pensó que me tenía, y entonces yo estaba a punto de vencerlo. Fue justo antes de invitarte," se dirigió a JJ, "al juego de los Redskins. Estaba tan emocionado que se me olvidó que iba ganando y lo deje ganar"

El resto del equipo estaba en un silencio mortal. "¿Lo dejaste ganar?" Morgan le dijo sorprendido.

"Es la mejor mente contra la que he jugado, pero soy un genio."

"¿Por qué sabes, niño bonito?"

Reid se sonrojó un poco y soltó la mano de JJ. "¿Saben lo que quiero decir, chicos", explicó mientras todos lo miraban."Empecé a jugar al ajedrez con Gideon un año después de obtener un puesto en la unidad. Al principio él me ganaba, pero después de algunos juegos, me di cuenta que podía ganarle. Empecé a comprobar sus estrategias y a estudiar las formas con las cuales me podía ganar"

"¿Por qué?"

Reid volvió a mirar a JJ y suspiró.

"Porque tenías miedo de que dejara de jugar"

Reid asintió ante el comentario de Hotch. "Pensé que si él ganaba querría jugar conmigo y -"

"Fue como un padre para ti", dijo Rossi. "Querías mantenerlo interesado"

"Me sorprende que no te buscó"

"Creo que esta es su forma de buscarme", dijo Reid a Blake. "Y me está diciendo que es hora que terminemos lo que empezamos"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**_Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**_.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:._**

**_Por: MabelReid_**

**_Traducción por: Titi25_**

**_.:*CAPITULO XII*:._**

García paseaba en su oficina. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono, pero éste no sonó. Tal vez debería llamar a Morgan, sólo para asegurarse que todos estaban bien. No, ella no podía interrumpirlos en medio de una redada. Ella no era capaz de perjudicarlos así. Se detuvo detrás de su silla y tamborileó con sus manos.

"Ya basta", dijo enérgicamente. "Estás tamborileando las manos igual que las heroínas de Emily Bronte. Tú eres Penélope García, la diosa de la autopista de la información. No entres en pánico"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a esperar que sus bebés regresaran a casa o a que Morgan la llamara. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Su teléfono sonó y ella suspiró aliviada.

"Preciosa" le dijo con cansancio, y ella cerró los ojos.

"Lo cogiste"

"No, lo único que encontramos fue un cadáver. Parece que Gideon tenía un cómplice y lo mató"

"Derek, ¿estás seguro que se trata de Gideon?, porque no puedo lidiar con la idea"

"Me gustaría poder decirte que no, pero parece que es Gideon. Dejó una pista para Reid, una partida de ajedrez en el cuarto del hotel. Necesitamos que lo encuentres. Revísalo todo"

"Pero, Morgan, te dije que yo…"

"Vamos, dulzura, eres mi hacedora de milagros. Si alguien puede encontrarlo, esa eres tú"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "Tu confianza en mí es abrumadora, dulzura, pero esta vez…"

"Esta vez, vas a lograr el milagro más importante de toda tu vida"

"Voy a hacer mi mejor intento"

"Eso es lo que espero"

Se quitó el auricular y puso sus manos en su teclado. Por un largo momento, parecían haber olvidado cómo escribir, ya que sus manos no se movían.

"¿Por dónde empiezo", se dijo y flexionó los dedos. "¿Cómo puedo encontrar a alguien que ha estado ilocalizable durante años? Vamos, Penélope, piensa. Rompe el molde. Si fueras Gideon, ¿dónde te esconderías?"

A plena vista. Sus dedos comenzaron a correr sobre el teclado. Ella sonrió cuando algo apareció en su pantalla y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Esto no podía ser cierto. Gideon no haría algo así. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

Su teléfono celular personal sonó y ella se sacudió con sorpresa. Nadie la llamaba por su teléfono personal, incluso el equipo y siempre la llama por la línea de la oficina. Miró el identificador de llamadas y vio que era un número restringido.

"H-hola," tartamudeó.

"¿García?"

"Sí, ¿quién es?"

Sonó más brusco de lo que pretendía, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía respirar.

"Es Jason, Jason Gideon"

La sorpresa la dejó sin palabras por un rato, luego él le dijo "¿Estás ahí?"

"Uh, sí señor. Estaba sorprendida. Ha pasado tanto tiempo."

"Siento llamarte a tu línea privada, pero no podía arriesgarme a dejar rastros. Quisiera verte y explicarte lo que está pasando"

Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada. Si sólo alguno de los del equipos estuvieran aquí para ayudarla. ¿Cómo podía ella dudar de la palabra de alguno de los miembros del equipo? Morgan dijo que Gideon era el replicador. Reid y Blake estaban seguros también.

"Penélope", dijo. "Estoy seguro que está muy asustada ahora mismo"

Ella recordaba su voz tranquila y la manera en que le hablaba a los sudes en la sala de interrogatorios. Sonaba perfectamente normal para ella, pero entonces ella no era una perfiladora como el resto del equipo.

"Sí, señor", le dijo, y sus manos le temblaban. "Dijeron que eras… ummmh…"

"El equipo cree que soy este replicador. Les puedo asegurar que no lo soy. Me están implicando en esos asesinatos. Necesito tu ayuda, García"

"No lo sé, señor. ¿Por qué no llama a Hotch y le pide su ayuda?"

"Porque si lo hago me van a detener y nunca tendré la oportunidad de contar mi versión de los hechos. Necesito que me escuches. Tú no eres perfiladora, así que podrás ver las cosas más objetivamente"

Tragó saliva. "No creo que sea una buena idea. Yo no creo que pueda solo…."

"Por favor, sólo escúchame. ¿Te reunirías conmigo en el museo, así como hiciste cuando buscábamos a Frank Breitkopf? Creías en mí entonces, necesito que creas en mí. Necesito un milagro"

Algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía ir, que llamara al equipo y dejara que ellos lo manejaran, pero ignoró la voz de la razón y dijo "Sí, te veré ahí. ¿A qué hora?"

CMCMCMCM

Reid fue el primero en descender del elevador cuando regresaron del motel. Se dirigió directamente a la oficina de García con Morgan siguiéndole. "Estoy seguro que está trabajando lo más rápido que puede" Reid le dijo hablando por encima del hombro.

Maeve flotaba junto a él cuando llamó suavemente a la puerta. García no respondió y algo atravesó a Maeve como un rayo. Algo estaba muy mal.

"Preciosa", dijo Morgan, y llamó a la puerta.

"Tal vez ella está en el baño de señoras"

Morgan abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la oficina vacía. "Ella está siempre aquí cuando necesitamos información con urgencia", dijo Reid en una voz tensa.

Se dio cuenta que sus ordenadores estaban apagados, lo cual era tan inusual que necesitó dar un segundo vistazo. "Ella cerró la sesión"

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a llamar a seguridad"

Reid tomó su teléfono y pulsó el marcado rápido en el teclado. Su cara se puso blanca después de una breve conversación con los de seguridad.

"Mike, el de planta baja, dijo que se fue hace una hora"

"No se iría en medio de una investigación. Ella sabe lo importante que es," Morgan estaba enojado.

"Pero, se fue," Reid, dijo.

Maeve le puso la mano en su brazo. "Él la tiene. Hay que encontrarla"

Spencer se apresuró a salir de la habitación y siguió a Morgan a la oficina de Hotch. "Tenemos un gran problema"

"Sí", dijo Rossi. "Tenemos un experfilador jugando a ser Dios con nuestras vidas. ¿Que parte de eso no has entendido?"

Morgan lo miró con tal severidad, que pondría a Hotch en vergüenza. "García se ha ido"

"¿Qué quieres decir, con que se ha ido?"

Reid se volvió a Hotch. "Quiere decir que se ha ido. Seguridad dijo que se fue hace una hora. ¿Por qué escogería irse en el medio de todo esto?"

"Estaba muy molesta por nuestras acusaciones en contra de Gideon. Cuando hablé con ella, me dijo que no podía manejarlo. Tuve que convencerla de hacer la búsqueda. Ella no estaba nada feliz con eso"

"Ninguno de nosotros está contento", Hotch, señaló. "Él también era mi amigo, pero todos los caminos nos están llevando hacia él"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Hotch dirigió su respuesta a Morgan. "Encuentra a Lynch y tráelo aquí. Necesitamos que él asuma el puesto de García por ahora. Rossi, tú y yo vamos a su apartamento"

"Hotch, déjame ir. Puedo hacerla entrar en razón"

"No, Morgan, necesito que tú, JJ, Blake y Reid repasen todo de nuevo. Pongan a Lynch a trabaja en el ordenador de García. Él encontrará los archivos cifrados mas rápido, y necesitamos saber si hay algo más sobre lo cual preocuparnos"

"Hablas como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo"

"Morgan, no sabemos si vamos a encontrarla o no en su casa. No podemos dejar que su desaparición nos distraiga y no podemos consentirla ahora mismo. Hay demasiado en juego. Tú sabe que ella es un objetivo, lo mismo que nosotros"

Morgan apretó un puño y Maeve se estremeció. Se deslizó hacia él. "La conoces. Ella no huiría. El replicador la tiene. Tienes que encontrarlo"

Morgan se pasó una mano por la cabeza y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Maeve empezó a seguir a Reid por la puerta cuando Hotch lo llamó.

"Reid, dijiste que él quiere terminar con esto. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

"Me gustaría saberlo Hotch. Él ha estado recordándome todas las partidas en las que lo dejé ganar. La única razón que se me ocurre de porque él ha dejado un mensaje así es que él ha terminado con el preámbulo y busca una confrontación"

"¿Está seguro?", Preguntó Rossi.

"¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar? Él fue quien me enseñó el significado de Zugzwang.

Spencer se desplomó en una de las sillas de la oficina de Hotch. "Fue alrededor de tres meses después que fui contratado por la agencia. Me llamó a un juego en su oficina. Luego que terminamos un caso difícil. ¿Recuerdas al hombre que estabamos persiguiendo en Butte, Hotch? Él fue el que mató a cuatro mujeres imitando al estrangulador de Boston"

Hotch asintió. "Nosotros pasamos tres semanas ahí, con grupos tácticos trabajando las veinticuatro horas. Nunca lo atrapamos, pero los asesinatos pararon"

"Gideon dijo que a veces hay que jugar hasta el final, incluso si sabes que vas a perder"

"¿Estás diciendo que él va a ganar, o que está jugando hasta el final", preguntó Rossi.

Reid sacudió la cabeza. "No, él no tiene miedo de perder. Cree que está en control"

"Yo diría que él esta en lo cierto", dijo Rossi. "Vamos a buscar a nuestra tecnológica", continuó e hizo un gesto a Hotch.

CMCMCMCM

"Señor, por favor, usted no tiene que hacer esto"

Gideon tiró de la cuerda para atarle a la espalda las manos de García. Ella gritó y él sonrió. "Es muy gratificante saber que la naturaleza humana nunca cambia"

"No entiendo", dijo García, con voz entrecortada. "Usted me dijo …"

"Te dije que me tendieron una trampa", dijo Gideon.

Ella se estremeció, porque el hombre que se paró frente a ella, no era el mismo hombre que conoció. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin alma.

"Usé el truco más viejo del libro. Jugué la tarjeta de la compasión y la aceptaste. Sabía que lo harías. Eres el eslabón débil en la cadena de la UAC, después de todo. Siempre supe que serías su perdición. Tú, con tu colorido y optimismo me crispas los nervios"

Extendió la mano y le limpió una de las lágrimas que corría por el rostro de ella mientras sollozaba. "Sé que es doloroso cuando te enteras que hiciste el tonto. No te preocupes, Penny. Todo va a acabar pronto"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **__Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

_**.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:.**_

_**Por: MabelReid**_

_**Traducción por: Titi25**_

_**.:*CAPITULO XIII*:.**_

"¿Cómo quieres entrar?"

Hotch miró a Rossi mientras subían las escaleras hasta el apartamento de García.

"Ella no contesta su móvil, entraremos con la llave de Morgan"

Metió la mano y sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Espero que esté enferma, Rossi. Espero que olvidara llamar a uno de nosotros para avisar que necesitaba tiempo libre. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"

"Yo también"

Rossi tomó la posición a la derecha de Hotch, cuando el Jefe de la Unidad abrió la puerta sin llamar. Fue rápido, en los treinta segundos que les tomó barrer el apartamento de García comprobaron que no estaba en casa.

"Hotch", Rossi gritó desde la cocina. "Echa un vistazo a esto"

Un teléfono celular estaba sobre el mostrador. A Hotch le pareció un teléfono desechable, estaba seguro que no pertenecía a García.

Empezó a timbrar con estridencia en el departamento vacío. Hotch lo cogió y tomó la llamada.

"Agente Hotchner," dijo enérgicamente.

"Todavía suenas tan oficial, Aaron."

"Jason", Hotch le hizo una seña a Rossi, quien sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. "¿Cómo estás? Ha sido un largo tiempo"

Escuchó un largo suspiro al otro lado del teléfono. "Yo realmente no tengo tiempo para las bromas habituales"

"¿Dónde está García?"

Miró a Rossi, que negó con la cabeza. Rossi se marchó y marcó otro número.

"Es tan bueno saber que puedo contar con tu previsibilidad", dijo Gideon. "Sabía que serías quien iría a buscar a García. Estoy un poco decepcionado, sin embargo, porque no me has encontrado todavía. Te he dejado un montón de pistas. Estoy especialmente decepcionado con Spencer. Creo que sólo puedo culparme a mí mismo, porque fui quien lo llevó a la agencia. Debí haber sabido que él era demasiado joven y débil para hacer el trabajo "

"No me interesa lo que piensas al respecto, Jason. ¿Dónde está García?"

"Oh, está bien, por ahora."

Rossi volvió al lado de Hotch en la habitación. Negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia el teléfono.

"Jason, todavía hay tiempo para que hagas lo correcto, te podemos ayudar, pero…."

"Envolviéndome, Aaron", dijo Gideon. "Conozco todos los trucos. ¿Cómo crees que he sido capaz de jugar con ustedes durante tanto tiempo? Si quieres que García conserve la vida harás exactamente lo que te pida"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero a Spencer"

"No," dijo Hotch.

"No estás en condiciones de negociar, Aaron," dijo Gideon con el mismo tono tranquilo que nunca vaciló. "Voy a llamar en tres horas. Será mejor que Spencer esté contigo o algo muy desagradable le va a ocurrir a Penélope"

La línea de teléfono se cortó. Hotch guardó en el bolsillo. "Quiere a Reid"

"Lo he notado", dijo Rossi. Dio una palmada en la espalda Hotch. "Lynch encontró algo en el equipo de García que no te va a gustar."

CMCMCMCMCM

Apenas habían pasado treinta minutos, cuando todos se reunieron en la sala de conferencias. Maeve estaba cerca de Spencer y observó a Kevin Lynch. Había oído hablar de él ya que Penélope lo mencionó, pero nunca lo había visto. Le recordaba a uno de sus primos que viven en la costa oeste.

"Um", comenzó. "Encontré un programa ejecutándose en el ordenador de Penélope. Como saben, ella estaba buscando a Jason Gideon. Parece que decidió buscar propiedades en el área de DC que pudieran servirle como escondite"

"¿Qué encontraste?"

Lynch se estremeció con el ceño fruncido de Hotch y pulsó unas cuantas teclas en el ordenador portátil. "Um, la búsqueda logró una coincidencia, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar, señor."

"Lynch, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y termina por decirnos," gruñó Morgan.

"¿El Agente Gideon tenía una cabaña?"

Todo el mundo miró a Reid. "Bueno sí, pero me cedió la propiedad y las llaves hace años"

"¿Qué más?"

Reid movió sus ojos hacia Rossi. "La vendí seis meses después de su partida. No pude..."

Él miró las carpetas de archivos esparcidos por las mesas.

"Está bien," dijo Maeve y le acarició el cabello, tal como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

"No podía volver allí después que él me dejó esa carta. La vendí y no he pensado en ello desde entonces"

"Rastreé la compra," Kevin estaba diciéndole a Reid. "Se la vendiste a Chaim Goldsmith. Era soltero, aficionado a la caza y fue reportado como desaparecido hace cuatro años. Su familia no quería la cabaña y el año pasado la vendieron. El nombre del comprador fue una corporación llamada Zugzwang Internacional. No existe más que en papel. Perdí algo de tiempo y tuve que hackear algunas cosas pero fui capaz de descubrir que el propietario de la corporación no es otro que Jason Gideon"

Morgan se puso de pie. "¿Qué estamos esperando? Él tiene a Penélope"

"Morgan, siéntate"

"Hotch, tenemos que…"

"He dicho que te sientes", dijo Hotch y Maeve se apartó de él sintiedo una ira en sus ojos.

Morgan se sentó, pero no miró a Hotch. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fijó su vista en la mesa.

"Como ustedes saben, Rossi y yo encontramos un celular de prepago en el apartamento de García. Jason nos llamó. Él tiene a Garcia y quiere hablar con Reid"

"¡No!"

"Morgan, puedo manejarlo"

"No puedes dejar que Spence vaya allí solo"

"Basta", Hotch casi gritó. "No voy a enviar a Reid allí solo, no importa lo que Jason Gideon quiera. Él ha estado un paso por delante de nosotros durante meses, así que ahora vamos a ir por delante de él"

"¿Cómo?"

"Voy a la cabaña. Es lógico enfrentarlo en su propio terreno", dijo Reid. "Él se siente seguro allí y en control. Tenemos que jugar con sus reglas, aunque eso signifique que debo ir hasta ahí solo"

"No," dijeron Hotch y Morgan al mismo tiempo. "No vas a ir allí solo"

"Hotch tiene razón," JJ le puso la mano en el hombro. "Spence, se trata de Gideon. No puedes ir ahí solo"

Él se retiró lejos de la mano de ella. Maeve le tocó la cara. Él se estremeció, pero ella no se apartó. Cerró los ojos y respiró "No quiero ir allí. No soy rival para Gideon, ya lo sé."

"No puedes hacer eso solo", dijo Maeve. "Deja que te ayuden"

"Reid," Blake le dijo. "No necesitas demostrarnos nada"

"¿Es eso lo que piensan?" Se puso de pie y caminó a través de Maeve. "¿No confían en mí?. Todos ustedes piensan que porque Maeve murió yo no puedo valerme por mi mismo"

"Eso no es cierto, Spence."

"Sí, lo es. Hotch", se volvió hacia su jefe. "Tú eres el que dijo que mi estrategia de decirle la verdad a Peter era claramente acerca de Maeve. No perdiste el tiempo antes de confrontarme con eso. Por supuesto, Morgan y JJ no pudieron esperar para irte a contar"

"Muchacho, yo sólo estaba tratando …"

"Sé lo que están tratando de hacer. ¿Todavía crees que soy un niño, todavía me llamas así a pesar de que hemos trabajado juntos durante casi diez años"

"Reid."

"No, Rossi, no he terminado de hablar. Voy a ir a la cabaña. Me tendrán que esposar si quieren evitar que lo haga"

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. "Spencer", Maeve gritó mientras flotaba tras él. "No te expongas así. Por favor, no vayas allí solo. Necesitas de tu equipo"

"No podemos dejar que salga de aquí", comenzó Hotch.

"Aaron", dijo Rossi. "Él tiene que hacer esto. Déjalo ir"

"¿Qué propones? Que lo dejemos entrar solito a la boca del león"

"No, no lo creo", dijo Hotch. "Lo vamos a seguir. Gideon me conoce, es lo que espera que hagamos. Él nos quiere allí."

"Por qué", preguntó JJ. "¿Por qué está haciendo esto?"

"Porque nos echa la culpa de la muerte de Sara."

CMCMCMCMCM

El trayecto a la cabaña de Gideon parecía más largo de lo que Reid recordaba. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando se adentró en el bosque de Virginia, pero no se dio cuenta cuando el cielo se llenó con los colores del atardecer. Algunas estrellas brillaban en el horizonte, pero por lo demás el cielo estaba claro.

Suspiró y bajó la velocidad para hacer el desvío hacia la cabaña de Gideon. La luz brillante de los faros mostraron la cabina a oscuras, excepto por una luz que brilla en la ventana de la sala de estar. Apagó el motor y se sentó durante mucho tiempo.

"No sé si realmente estás por ahi Maeve. Siento que has estado conmigo desde tu muerte, pero lógicamente tengo que creer que es sólo el proceso de duelo. Aquí", colocó una mano sobre su corazón, "No puedo dejar de creer que estás cuidándome. Si eso es verdad, acompáñame ahora"

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y entró rumbo a una confrontación que llevaban años preparando para él.

CMCMCMCM

El teléfono desechable sonó cuando Hotch conducía el todoterreno donde iba el resto del equipo seguido de otra camioneta cargada con agentes de la policía local. "Hotchner," dijo.

"¿Dónde está Reid?"

"Jason, me sorprende que estés jugando con nosotros de ésta manera. Sabes que va de camino a verte. Llamarnos y exigir hablar con él en un determinado período de tiempo o asegurarnos que matarás a García no es más que una cortina de humo"

"Tienes razón", y Gideon se echó a reír, un sonido escalofriante que hizo crispar los pelos del cuello de Hotch. "Como sé que no vendrás siguiendo a nuestro chico de oro"

"No puedo dejar que se enfrente a ti solo, Jason."

"Es cierto, y estoy tan contento de tener de nuevo la razón. Los quiero a todos aquí. No sería lo mismo sin ustedes. Quiero que sean testigso de mi triunfo final"

La comunicación se cortó y Hotch tiró el aparato.

"¿Qué?"

Hotch se encontró con los ojos de Morgan por el retrovisor cuando el sol marcó su descenso final y se ocultó en el horizonte. "Planea tomarlos a ambos. Él nos quiere allí presenciándolo todo"

"Detente, Aaron", dijo Rossi con una sonrisa de lobo hambriento. "No vamos a decepcionarlo"


	14. Chapter 14

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**_Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**_.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:._**

**_Por: MabelReid_**

**_Traducción por: Titi25_**

**_.:*CAPITULO XIV*:._**

Reid se adentró en la cabaña de Gideon. Buscó con la mirada a García, quien estaba sentada, atada y amordazada en una silla de madera. La única luz en la habitación era una lámpara de mesa que estaba en una esquina cerca de ella, alumbrándole la cara llena de lágrimas. Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él. Él trató de darle una sonrisa alentadora, pero no logró que sus labios se curvaran lo suficiente como para crear una sonrisa.

Gideon, al parecer, no tenía ese problema. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con placer, como los viejos tiempos en la memoria de Reid. De hecho, Reid casi bajó su arma, lo habría hecho de un todo de haber visto algo de luz en los ojos de Gideon. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que él sostenía un arma en contra de García. Reid apuntó de nuevo el arma y dijo. "Hola, Gideon"

"Hola, Spencer. He estado esperando por ti. Estoy muy decepcionado que te tomó tanto tiempo descifrar el rompecabezas, pero luego, siempre fuiste decepcionante en muchos aspectos"

"¿Qué quieres?" Reid se acercó a García

"¿Qué quieres," Gideon parloteó en un tono sarcástico. "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no puedes decir algo más original?"

Dio un paso adelante e hizo un gesto con su arma. "Quédate ahí, Spencer. Sabes lo que un arma de este calibre puede hacerle a una cara bonita como la de García"

García sollozó y murmuró algo que quedó ahogado por la cinta adhesiva sobre su boca. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y ella miró a Reid como si tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Él se estremeció. "Todo va a estar bien, Penélope"

"¿Verdad?" Gedeón preguntó en calma. "¿Está seguro de eso? Yo no le creería, querida", le dijo a García. "Él ha fallado dos veces en pocas semanas intentando negociar con los psicópatas peligrosos. Creo que está listo para el manicomio, ¿no?"

Él mantuvo el arma en su sien izquierda. Su intento ahogado de responderle fue ininteligible

"Sí, tienes razón. Él es un fracasado"

"¿Por qué no intercambiarme a mí por ella? Déjala ir y mátame a mí. Eso es lo que has querido hacer desde hace años. Después de todo, me culpas por la muerte de Sara"

García negó con la cabeza y luchó contra sus ataduras. Gideon no le hizo caso durante unos segundos. "Sí, lo creo. Los culpo a todos ustedes. ¿Dónde están Aaron y el resto de la caballería. Sé que él no te dejaría venir aquí solo. De hecho, me he enterado de que ya está en su camino"

"Vamos, Gideon, deja ir a Garcia yo voy a tomar su lugar como el cordero del sacrificio"

"Qué cosa más interesante has dicho"

"Quieres a uno o a los dos muertos. ¿Cómo podría recuperarse el equipo después de eso?"

Gideon sonrió y eso le produjo un escalofrío a la espalda de Spencer, pero mantuvo su arma constante. "Eso es bastante arrogante de tu parte. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en tan seguro de ti mismo?"

"No estoy seguro de mi valor. Si lo que buscas es venganza. Dime por qué García y yo somos tan importantes"

Gideon se echó a reír. "Tienes razón, yo siempre detesté a Penélope García, por su colorido y su inagotable optimismo Ella es la personificación de la inocencia, incluso eso que Hotch dijo una vez, que ella era el alma de este equipo… El Alma..." él soltó una carcajada. "Y tú no eres más que un niño con muchos libros encima, socialmente incapaz que se cree el más listo de todos en cualquier sitio"

"¿Vamos a hablar de nuestros defectos...", dijo Reid con cansancio ", ...o vas a dejar que García se vaya"

Gideon asintió. "Por supuesto, ella no tiene importancia ahora que estás aquí"

Se agachó y arrancó la cinta de la boca. Ella gimió y comenzó a sollozar. "Reid, n-no…"

"Está bien," dijo él en voz baja, mientras Gideon cortó sus amarras, manteniendo su arma apuntando sobre Reid. "Sólo tienes que irte"

"No," ella se puso de pie, se tambaleó y se frotó las muñecas. "Yo no voy a abandonarte"

"Sí, el equipo estará aquí en un minuto. Ve a encontrarte con ellos"

"No", repitió. "Yo no me voy"

Ella se apartó de Gideon, pero él tenía su arma apuntando a Reid. Retrocedió hasta la puerta y se quedó allí, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Por primera vez en semanas, Reid sonrió.

"¿Por qué estás tan contento?"

"Porque tengo un escenario de ganar-ganar aquí"

Gideon apretó los dientes. "En serio, ¿por qué?"

"Si me matas, entonces me uniré a Maeve para siempre. Si me dejas vivir, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida honrando su memoria. Ella fue la que me enseñó a amar, Jason."

"No hay tal cosa como el amor, sólo el desamor", dijo Gideon. "Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"

"No," dijo Reid. "No importa cuánto dolor me costó el amor de Maeve, no me importaría volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo. No voy a hundirme en la desesperanza eterna"

"No vas a tener la oportunidad, porque ésta conversación esta por terminar"

Gideon levantó el arma y apretó el gatillo.

CMCMCMCM

Maeve flotó cerca de Spencer mientras se enfrentaba al hombre que una vez vio como un mentor y padre sustituto. ¿Cómo pudo este hombre traicionar a Spencer? ¿Cómo iba a matarlo? No podía dejar que eso suceda. "No," ella gritó cuando Gideon comenzó a apretar el gatillo.

Todo comenzó a ralentizarse. Spencer miró directamente a Gideon cuando apretó el gatillo, pero era como un efecto especial en cámara lenta de una película. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y empujó con sus manos el arma de Gideon. Ella se hizo a un lado al igual que el arma se disparó con una explosión ensordecedora. Podía ver la bala salir. Las moléculas se movían alrededor del proyectil en oleadas, como una piedra saltando en un estanque de agua. La traspasó cuando ella se dio la vuelta y gritó por Spencer. Se estrelló contra su pecho y cayó al suelo.

Ella cayó también, y se quedó allí flotando sobre el suelo, como Gideon miraba a Spencer con una expresión de desconcierto y enojo. Él dio un paso adelante al momento que Hotch, Morgan, y Rossi lo derribaron por detrás.

CMCMCMCM

Ellos acababan de tumbar la puerta cuando el sonido ensordecedor de un disparo resonó en la cabaña. Morgan fue el primero entrar, seguido de Hotch y Rossi, con JJ, Blake y los policias locales. Ellos esposaron a Gideon con un mínimo de esfuerzo. Rossi tomó la pistola y se la pasó a Blake.

"Reid", gritó García. "Gideon le disparó"

Morgan corrió hacia Reid mientras Maeve estaba completamente agotada sin ningún resto de la energía que tenía como un fantasma, espíritu o poltergeist. "Oh, Dios", exclamó. "Yo no lo podía dejar"

Entonces, Reid tosió, rodó hacia un lado y trató de levantarse. Alegría y tristeza, como nunca había conocido, pelearon por dentro de Maeve. Estaba bien, pero eso significaba que era para siempre fuera de su alcance, al menos hasta que llegó su tiempo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? Si pudiera llorar.

"Quédate quieto", Morgan, ordenó. "Te dispararon chico, te tenemos que llevar al hospital y …"

"No, estoy bien. Tengo un chaleco debajo de la camisa y la chaqueta"

Acercó su camisa azul oscuro y blanco a rayas y les mostró el chaleco antibalas. Morgan sonrió. "Jesús, niño, has tenido suerte. Podría haberte apuntado a la cabeza."

"Creo que me apuntó allí. Algo parecía moverle las manos. Es extraño. Me han disparado antes, pero esta vez fue diferente"

Morgan le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Estás un poco conmocionado, creo. ¿Por qué no terminamos de irnos?"

Reid miró a García y su amiga simplemente le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué fue eso?" Él le preguntó mientras ella lo agarró en un abrazo que le provocó una mueca de dolor.

"Quién sabe", dijo con un guiño. "Tal vez tienes un ángel guardián"

Maeve finalmente flotó sobre sus pies y se dejó llevar por detrás de Spencer al salir de la cabaña. Ella sintió una explosión placentera que casi ahogó su dolor. Había hecho una diferencia. Ella había salvado la vida de lo más importante para ella. Fue justo, a pesar de que le dolía que ella tendía que esperar al otro lado del cielo por él.

CMCMCMCM

"Interesante", dijo Rossi a Hotch mientras seguían a los policías locales que llevaban a Gideon a un vehículo blanco y negro que les esperaba. "Gideon tenía que saber que Reid se pondría un chaleco. ¿Por qué le disparó al pecho? ¿Por qué no hacer un disparo en la cabeza?"

Hotch negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Tal vez, al final no pudo seguir adelante con eso"

"En realidad, no te crees esa explicación", dijo Rossi.

Hotch se volvió hacia la cabaña. "No lo sé. Sólo sé que no vi lo que pasó en esos minutos antes del disparo. Sé que Gideon no lo planeó todo como para cambiar de opinión en el último minuto. Algo extraño sucedió, pero no me importa qué, siempre y cuando García y Reid esten bien, y este equipo este intacto"

Rossi asintió con la cabeza. "Estamos en perfecto acuerdo sobre el particular, Aaron. Vamos a casa."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**_Ver el perfil del autor (mabelreid)_

**_.:*ETERNAL LOVE*:._**

**_Por: MabelReid_**

**_Traducción por: Titi25_**

**_.:*EPILOGO*:._**

La luz no había venido por ella. Ella no entendía por qué. Ella había finalizado su misión. Había llegado el momento de seguir adelante a pesar de que sabía que significaba que estaría dejándolo para siempre.

_No puedes velar por él para siempre. Él nunca sanará si no te vas._

Ella flotaba cerca de la ventana y pensaba mientras lo veía tomar un disco de una bolsa de plástico. Él lo había encontrado en una vieja tienda de antigüedades de Arlington, lo cual la sorprendió. ¿Quién compraría discos cuando puedes descargar música de Internet en cuestión de segundos?

"Ahi", él susurró cuando puso suavemente la aguja del tocadiscos.

Los acordes de una canción que no había oído en años llenaron la habitación. No podía recordar el nombre de la misma, pero le hacía pensar en el tiempo cuando los hombres y mujeres se tomaban la molestía de compartir su tiempo juntos.

La música removió algo en su interior. Ella no pudo reprimir el deseo abrumador de tenerlo en sus brazos por lo cual se deslizó hacia él y le tocó el brazo.

Él se estremeció, giró la cabeza y se tambaleó hacia atrás en estado de shock. Su rostro palideció. "Maeve", dijo.

Ella levantó una mano y se la tendió a él pero él se alejó de ella. "No estás alucinando, cariño. Estoy realmente aquí"

"Estás aquí", dijo.

"Sí. He estado aquí desde..."

"Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Hubo momentos en que podía sentir tu presencia tan fuertemente. Incluso me pareció oír tu voz un par de veces"

Alargó la mano otra vez y le tomó la mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que su mano era transparente sobre su piel.

"Me puedo ir ahora"

"No," dijo. "Por favor no te vayas. No sé cómo continuar sin ti"

Ella levantó la mano a la mejilla y él se estremeció. Se sentía tan caliente, pero ella debe estar fría para él. Sin embargo, ella fue capaz de proseguir. Tocó sus labios y suspiró. "Te amo," ella susurró.

"Yo siempre te amaré"

Se quedó mirándola como si él nunca la hubiese visto antes de ese momento. Ella sonrió "Baila conmigo", dijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la tomó en sus brazos. Lo presionó contra ella y él cerró los ojos. Estaba tan caliente. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho y su aliento olía a café.

"¿Por qué no te fuiste?"

"Porque de alguna manera, sabía que estabas en peligro. Tenía que protegerte"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos. "Tú estabas allí cuando..."

"Sí, lo siento."

"Tengo miedo"

Ella le apretó la mano. "¿Por qué? Él no puede hacerte daño nunca más"

Se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. "Tú estabas allí en la cabaña y tú sabes lo que le dije. Estaba lleno de valentía, pero me temo que perderte me está desquiciando como a él, sin importar lo que pude decirle a Gideon"

"No", insistió ella. "Eres más fuerte que eso. No vas a llegar a un punto donde empieces a matar gente"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Eres una genetista. Conoces mi historia"

"Spencer, si la muerte me ha enseñado algo, es que la genética no lo es todo. Estas en los últimos años de la posible aparición de la esquizofrenia en los hombres. Creo en ti, cariño. Vas a estar bien."

"Espero que estés en lo cierto"

"Lo estoy. Ahora, me tengo que ir. Prométeme que no te encerrarás aquí a llorar"

"No puedo prometerte eso", dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Yo siempre te amaré."

"Y, yo siempre te amaré, para la eternidad, pero tienes que encontrar a alguien"

"Maeve, no puedo…"

"Sí, puedes y lo quieres. Lo sé del mismo modo que sabía que corrías peligro. Encontrarás a alguien y tendrás bebés hermosos y una vida feliz. Sólo prométeme que pensarás en mí de vez en cuando"

Él sonrió suavemente a través de sus lágrimas. "Esa es una promesa que puedo mantener"

"Entonces, es hora que me vaya. Estaré esperando por ti"

"Duele, Maeve. ¿Cuándo dejará de doler?"

Ella se movió hacia atrás y deslizó su mano fuera de su alcance. La pérdida de la calidez de su toque le rompió el corazón y el dolor pasó por ella como una estocada final. Ella esbozó una sonrisa para él. "No sé cuando acabará, pero va a pasar. Simplemente toma un día a la vez"

Él asintió mientras más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. "Voy a intentarlo"

"Adiós, mi dulce Spencer. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo, Maeve. Descansa en paz"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó a través de la luz de oro de la eternidad.

Él parpadeó y ella se había ido, al igual que la luz. Él volvió al tocadiscos y empezó a sonar "Sleepwalk" de nuevo. Esta vez, cerró los ojos y dejó que la belleza de la música lo cobijara.

Ella siempre iba a estar allí en la canción, su ángel de la guarda personal. Sabía con certeza que ella siempre estaría con él y un poco el dolor que había sentido por semana, se convirtió en alegría. Esperaría, tenía tiempo, y algún día, cuando llegó su momento, estaría con ella en el otro lado del cielo.

**_El Final_**


End file.
